


You're my girl.

by bebecescad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Danger, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lawyers, Lust, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebecescad/pseuds/bebecescad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey hasn't told anyone that Scottie and he are over. Donna starts getting phone calls from a private number. Harvey is stuck on what to do at what point too afraid to face the difficulties that lie ahead. While Donna can't believe what she hears from Harvey after making a joke with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad day?

 

You’re my girl.

 

Written By

Bebecescad

 

 

   

 

** Chapter 1 **

****

_Bad day?_

 

Oh! You don’t wanna go in there… Donna said with her eyes still gleud to the monitor. Mike took that under advisement when he tucked his tail between his legs and walked into Harvey’s office. Harvey was sitting behind his desk looking out his window.

“Harvey?”

“Not now, Mike.”

“Did something happen?” Mike swallowed hard afraid of his answer.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Harvey said as he stood up and buttoned his jacket. “What do you have for me?” As he put his hands in his pocket looking at Mike.

“OH! Uhm… I have a case that could use some more experienced eyes.”

“And you come to me? That’s new, don’t you usually do this stuff in your sleep?” Harvey grabbed the file from Mike and walked around his desk opening the file and started reading it. Mike waited patiently for a response. Harvey looked up at mike with a frown.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harvey put the file on the table and walked up to Mike with an unfaltered gaze. “What is this? This is not a case.”

Mike took a breath. “Well after all you’ve done for Rachel and I, Rachel thought we would give you something. For you and Scotti.” At that precise moment Donna walked in as if she was listening in like she usually does. Harvey turned around at Donna with a normal look on his face (allthough it is a little suprised) as if he’s asking what she is doing here. But before she could open her mouth Harvey was already speaking to Mike. “Thanks Mike, and thank Rachel for me as well. It’s a nice suprise.” Mike looked at Donna and back at Harvey and gave him a pat on the arm.

“Glad to hear it. I’ll tell her.” Mike turned to walk out the office and right when he passed Donna he mumbled something that wasn’t audible enough for Harvey to hear.

“And you said he was in a bad mood.” And left to get back to work.

Donna stood there for a few seconds and was looking at Harvey with a ‘Donna look’.

“What?” Harvey asked not knowing it came out louder than it was supposed to. “Are you okay? You haven’t told Mike about Scotti.”

“So?”

“So, don’t you think you should tell him you guys have broken up?”

“Why, he’ll know eventually and it’s not like I have to put it on a paper and stick it to the door so the whole office knows.”

“No, but he is your friend and it’s not like he is going to judge you.”

“Donna, unless you came in here to tell me something about work you can go. It’s too early to start my day like this.”

Donna turned to stalk out the office and back to her desk. While Harvey turned to look out the window again. When he was about to go back to work he looked down at Mike and Rachel’s gift and picked it up to take to his desk. As he sat down holding the tickets that were inside the file Mike had given him, he decided to think about what to say to Mike later and threw the tickets on the far left side of the desk. Harvey took a breath and said with a sigh.

“Later…”.

 

Donna sat behind her desk making sure that Harvey was busy for the day so that he wouldn’t think about what happened between him and Scotti. Donna was about to leave her desk to make a few copies of some files Harvey had asked her to do when she got a call from a private number. She picked up but no one answered.

“Hello? Hellllooooooo?” She hung up and shrugged.

“Bad connection, maybe.”

 

Harvey looked up to see Donna was leaving her desk and by looking at the stack of files in her hands she was going to the printing room. Harvey always knew when Donna left her desk. It’s kind of hard to miss when you have such red hair Harvey thought to himself. He could be doing the most tiring and difficult case but would always notice in the corner of his eye if something big and red would move. And sure enough Donna would be standing up to go somewhere. Harvey watched her go and decided to stretch his legs and check on Mike. He rounded the corner and saw the cubicles. When he reached Mike’s cubicle he wasn’t there.

“Where the hell is that kid?” Harvey turned on his heel and bumped into Rachel.

“Hey Harvey, if you’re looking for Mike he’s in the conference room going through files for the Stapleton case. “Hey Rachel, thanks. Oh! And thank you for the gift, Mike told me it was your idea.”

“Oh it’s nothing.” Rachel waved it off.

“It’s just a baseball game. I know you and Scotti like sports.”

“Yeah, about that.”

Harvey grabbed Rachel by the elbow and walked her into one of the empty rooms. He closed the door behind them.

“Scotti and I broke up a while back when she went back to the London office.”

“Oh Harvey, i’m sorry. What happened? Wait, that’s none of my business, don’t asnwer that.” Rachel gasped.

“Mike gave you those tickets! And I pushed him to do it!” As Rachel was berating herself, Harvey looked on with his hands in his pockets feeling a little better after seeing the humurous scene unfold. When Harvey thought it was enough he smiled and grabbed Rachel’s shoulder.

“Rachel as amusing as all of this is, I need to go and tell Mike. But thanks, seeing you get angry for my behalf and scolding yourself does uplift my spirit.” He gave her a wink and left her standing there with her mouth still open while her eyes followed him.

 

Mike looked up to see Harvey walk in the room.

“Oh good, you’re here. I ha—“ Harvey held his hand up stopping Mike in his tracks.

“Scotti and I are over. Back when she left the office.” Harvey looked at Mike and said nothing else.

“That’s it?! That’s all you have to say? 11 words? What do you say when someone dies? Wait, I don’t wanna know. What happened?”

At that moment Mike’s eyes grew really big and his mouth just kept getting bigger.

“I think an entire foot could fit in that mouth of yours.” Harvey said with a grin.

“I really want to put a foot in my mouth now! I gave you those tickets this morning. Mike looked at the ground and snapped his fingers.

“That’s why Donna said you weren’t in a good mood.”

Harvey walked up to Mike and sqeeuzed his arm.

“I’ll be fine, I get to go to a baseball game. And I already told Rachel.”

Harvey stood there like always. King of the mountain. Mike was worried but knew it was Harvey. Harvey knew Harvey. He’ll be fine.

“Anything else?” Harvey looked at Mike waiting for a response.

“Yeah. The case.”

 

As Harvey walked back to his office after talking the case over with Mike he felt a little better. He noticed Donna was in his office putting files on his desk. He walked in very quietly.

“DONNA!” She jumped so high Harvey couldn’t help but laugh. He stopped abruptly when Donna’s face turned the same colour as her hair.

“HARVEY REGINALD SPECTER!”

Harvey had to duck for what was coming next. Donna threw both of the pillows that were sitting on the couch.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Harvey put his hands in the air to defend himself against Donna. When he looked up he saw Donna going for another item but this one was something Harvey knew was gonna hurt if he didn’t dodge on time.

“WAIT! Okay, I’ll make it up to you! Just put that down… Please?” Donna looked at him with brows knitted.

“Like?” Harvey looked around as if the asnwer was written somewhere in his office and he found it. On his desk.

“I’ll take you to a baseball game.” Donna looked over to the desk and saw the tickets.

“Mike and Rachel’s gift, you want to take me?” Harvey looked like a bobblehead doll shaking his head yes.

“What else?”

“I’ll get you a new bag! And you can pick out a tie for me!” Harvey wondered if that was enough because he knew Donna liked picking out his ties it was one of many rituals they had together.

“Fine. But you better get me a foam finger.”

“Deal!” They both smiled, nodded and went back to work.

 

At the end of the day Harvey was still there in the office when everybody else was at home. Donna was doing something somewhere because her stuff were still at her desk. Harvey turned to look at the city. He liked what New York looked like at night. He heard a phone going off and curious to know where it came from he turned around. It wasn’t his, he got up and realised it was Donna’s. He picked up to inform the caller that she was gone at the moment when he heard a male voice.

“Who are you?”.

“I’m Donna’s employer, and may I ask who’s calling?”

He heard a ‘click’ and what followed was the dialtone.

“Odd.” Harvey put Donna’s phone back on the desk.

He heard clicking of heels and looked up to see Donna walking towards him. “Were you on my phone?” asked Donna with a puzzled look.

“Yeah, somebody was calling you and I thought I would pick up to say you weren’t here at the moment and to call back. Some guy…” Donna stiffened a little. But Harvey noticed.

“Did he say a name?” Donna asked quizzically.

“No, he just asked who I was. Are you dating somebody?”

“No.” Donna said it so fast that Harvey nearly missed it.

“Just asking.” Harvey put his hands up as if being defensive.

“Anyway tomorrow’s Saturday, so I’ll pick you up at ten in the morning so we can go shopping before we go to the game. Sound good?” Donna nodded.

“You spoil me, Harvey” Harvey grabbed her chin.

“You’re my girl, aren’t you? Only the best will do.” Harvey smiled and turned to go back in his office while saying “Go home Donna. You did good today.” Donna smiled and got ready to leave. She turned off her computer and laid everything out for Monday. She walked in Harvey’s office to say goodnight.

“Hey, do you still need anyhting otherwise I’m leaving.” Donna smiled at Harvey when he looked up.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m leaving myself, I need to look good tomorrow not tired.” He got up and closed his paperwork. He grabbed his coat and Donna patiently waited so they could walk out together. They walked side by side to the elevator. When they got onto the street Donna was about to walk away in the other direction before Harvey grabbed her.

“Where are you going?”

“Home?”

“Not walking, you’re not.”

“But I—“

Get in the car Donna, I’ll drive you home, it’s late. No way in hell I’m going to let you walk home this late. At night. In New York.”

“Alrighty then.”

She got in the back of the car, Harvey got in sitting next to her. “Ray, drive to Donna’s place.”

“Yes Mr Specter.” Ray said starting the car.

 

The car ride was silent to Donna’s place. Here and there Harvey told a joke and Donna followed with another. When they got to Donna’s place Harvey told Ray to wait for him while he walked Donna to her apartment. They walked up the stairs and Harvey walked behind Donna. He looked up for a second and without noticing stared right at Donna’s ass.

“Was it always that hot?”

“What did you say Harvey?”

“ _Oh shit, I said that out loud!”_ “Ahem, I asked if it was always this hot inside your building?” _“Idiot.”_

“What are you talking about, it’s fine?” Donna gave a warm and rich giggle. Harvey loved that giggle. When they reached her floor Donna was going to say goodbye but Harvey stopped her. Donna looked right into Harvey’s eyes but they weren’t looking back. They were looking at her door.  When she realised what he was looking at she turned around but Harvey never let Donna go.

“Harvey?”

“Donna, go back to the car and tell Ray i’ll be there in a moment.” When Donna looked at her door again she saw the paint was chipped by the lock and the door was slightly ajar. Donna couldn’t believe it. She wanted to look but Harvey held her really tight.

“Donna—“ This time Harvey wasn’t playing around he was far more serious. Donna complied and walked slowly down the stairs but she was afraid. She didn’t dare go without Harvey. She moved ever so slowly, when she heard a noise she whipped her head back and ran right back upstairs and barged into her apartment. It was chaos, her room was completely destroyed. Everything was ruined. Harvey came out of her bedroom and saw Donna.

“Donna! I told you to go downstairs and wait in the car for me!”

“But I heard a noise! And I thought—! I was scared to go alone and so I came back here.”

“Alright, I was checking to see if the person who did this was still here but they are long gone by now…” Harvey grabbed a big leather travelbag which was slightly destroyed but used it anyway.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like i’m doing? I’m grabbing you some clothes.”

“But—“

“No but’s, you are not staying here alone tonight. You are coming home with me.”

“We are going to report it to the cops after we get in the car. They can handle it. But you’re moving, and i’m choosing the lock out!”

 

After calling the cops and telling them what happened Harvey got Donna inside the car.

“Ray, home.” A clear demand that the man in the drivers seat was accustomed to. The car started and slowly drove into traffic.

Harvey realised that Donna was upset and simply held her hand and put an arm around her to ease her.

“Why me of all people?” Donna asked silently to herself.

“It just happens Donna. It’s not your fault. There isn’t anything you can do about it.” He rubbed her shoulder feeling her warmth seep into his fingers. He wanted to protect her. She was after all his girl.


	2. I need a drink...

**Chapter 2**

 

_I need a drink…_

 

 

They reached Harvey’s place . He grabbed Donna’s bag in his right hand and put an arm around her and made their way to the elevator. Harvey tried reading her mood but he didn’t know if she was angry or sad. He followed her in and put her bag on one of the barstools.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Harvey asked grabbing a tumbler. Donna nodded. Making his way to the scotch with two in one hand, he kept an eye on her.

“Where is that blanket I got you last year for chistmas?” Donna asked out of the blue.

“In my room, on my bed. Why? Harvey said while pouring and putting the bottle back from where he got it. He made his way back to Donna.

“Well I would like to sleep with it. It’s so warm and cozy.”

“How would you know?” Harvey asked while handing a glass to Donna.

“I had to test it out didn’t I.” Donna gave her Donna smile and arched eyebrow.

“I see. Do you do that with all the gifts you give me?”

“Not all of them” She said taking a sip of her scotch.

Harvey sat down and took off his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

“Where do you keep your linens?”

“Linens?” Harvey looked up with a suprised look.

“Yeah, so I can sleep on the coach.”

“You’re not sleeping on the coach, Donna.”

“Where am I sleeping then Harvey? You made your guest bedroom into an office.”

“You’re sleeping in my bed and i’m sleeping on the coach ofcourse.”

“But it’s your bed Harvey.”

“Yes, and if i’m a gentleman I will let you sleep there while I sleep out here.”

“Harvey we are both grown adults, we can both sleep in the bed.”

Harvey smirked. “You think you can keep your hands off of me?”

“I think i’ll manage, Harvey” Donna stood up and walked towards the kitchen where her bag was. She grabbed it and Harvey gestured her to the bedroom where she could get in some more comfortable clothes. On the way to the room Donna kicked off her heels. Now Harvey was a good half a head taller than her. “Hey, what about those?” Harvey gestured to the forgotten shoes on the floor.

“Live with it.” Donna said disappearing into the room.

Harvey grabbed the heels off the floor and put them somewhere he so he wouldn’t trip and break his neck on them.

Donna popped back out and was still wearing the same clothes.

“Harvey, you packed clothes that were thrown around but not pajama’s?”

“I didn’t?”

“This is not a pajama Harvey.” While holding up some sheer see through pajama’s. Harvey thought it would be funny but he realises that it isn’t really.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find any. I’ll lend you some of mine.”

He grabbed a white cotton t-shirt and and some sweatpants. He gave them to Donna and walked out with a pair of his own as well.

He sat on the coach with a pillow and blanket lying next to him when Donna walked out. Right when Harvey was sipping his scotch. Before he knew it he drank it all. He thought she looked breathtaking in that white shirt and sweatpants that were obviously too big.

“Thanks Harv, you really do spoil me.” She pushed her hair out of her face and all Harvey wanted to do was touch it. “Wanna sit with me a while, or do you want to hit the hay?”

“I think i’m going to sleep, and I thought we agreed that we would both sleep in the bed…” Donna crossed her arms and looked at Harvey. Harvey knew that look, it was a look that wouldn’t take any excuses or shit. Harvey stood up and saunterd over to Donna.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Oh please Harvey, that bed is huge.”

“Alright fine, have it your way.”

“Goodnight Harvey and thanks for letting me stay the night.” She kissed Harvey’s cheeck and brushed his arm. She turned around to headed back to the room. All Harvey could do was watch how that woman could have such a hold on him.

 

Harvey decided to let her fall asleep first. So Harvey sat down and worked for a little while with a tumbler of scotch near. When he looked up at the time he realised he had been working for another 3 hours and that it was going on 2:45 AM in the morning. So he got up and walked over to his room and saw Donna sleeping. Her breathing was steady and slow. He crawled into bed slowly, not to wake her up or disturb her.

 _“She had a trying night.”_ Harvey thought before his tiredness overwhelmed him and fell asleep.

 

It was warm and cozy. The sun was slowly pooling into the room. She felt safe, like nothing could touch her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

 _“This isn’t my room?!”_ She tried to get up but something stopped her. When she looked over her shoulder she realised someone was holding her. That’s when she saw Harvey sleeping peacefully, his arms were wrapped around her.

 _“Holy crap.”_ But she couldn’t help but stare, she saw Harvey awake all the time. So seeing him sleeping is not something she sees very often or ever fort hat matter. He stirred, she stilled. He nuzzled her closer, sqeeuzing a little tighter. She looked at the clock next to the bed and read the time 08:36 AM. She didn’t think it could hurt to sleep longer but in this position she didn’t know how much more she could take. So she layed her head back down and breathed in deeply. He smelled like fresh clean clothes you get right out of the dryer with a hint of freshly chopped wood. She loved it and slowly dozed off again.

 

 _“God, what’s that smell, it smells great.”_ Harvey opened his eyes to find out what that smell was and looked directly at Donna’s face. He realised he was holding her close and their legs were entwined with one another. He could feel her waist under his hand and slowly moved up to move a lock of hair out of her face so he could look at her. She mumbled and twitched her nose, letting out a breath. He looked at her lips and wanted to touch them.

 _“No, control yourself!”_ Harvey thought he would get out of this dangerous situation by making coffee and breakfast. While getting up he saw that it was around 10:37. He slowly released her and untangled his legs from hers. But she woke up due to the movement.

“Goodmorning.” Donna said with a tired lopsided smile.

“Morning, sleep okay?”

“Donna looked at how close Harvey was and decided not to say that he was tottally wrapped arounder her. Harvey thought the exact same thing.

“Want some coffee?” Harvey smiled at Donna’s just woke up face.

“I would love some.” She croaked stretching her limbs.

“Coming right up!” Harvey got out of bed and walked grabbing a vest on the way out. He turned around real quick.

“There’s a robe in the bathroom, if you want it.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Donna got up to retrieve it. And both of their faces turned the colour of scarlett by remembering.

 _“It’s not like you did anything else, you idiot.”_ They both thought to themselves. Donna grabbed the robe Harvey talked about and walked out of the room finding Harvey in the kitchen.

“Move over.” Donna bumped her hip to harvey to push him out of the way.

“Hey—“

“Oh please, we both know that I can make the best coffee!”

“Okay, then i’ll make breakfast. What do you want?”

“Biscuits, egg and bacon!” Donna said with her tongue half out of her mouth.

Harvey had to laugh and nodded in approval. He made his way to the fridge to get what he needed. He stopped abruptly and looked at Donna.

“What?” Donna said pouring the coffee into two mugs.

“I don’t know how to make biscuits.” Donna looked at Harvey’s face and couldn’t help but laugh at his comment.

“Sit down, let me do it.” Harvey grabbed his coffee and sat on the other side of the island so he could get out of Donna’s way. Donna handed him some eggs to whisk. Harvey couldn’t help but look at how Donna moved in the kitchen. As if she had lived here for years.

“How come you know where everything is?”

“Harvey, I helped put everything up when you first moved here.”

“Right, guess i’m going to be helping this time with yours.”

Harvey looked and saw Donna with a pale face. He stood up and walked over to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve lived in that apartment for years and it’s not even in a bad neighbourhood.”

“Well didn’t you ever consider moving somewhere a little more high class?” Donna gave Harvey a look.

“You make how much a year? I mean, I know you give me a better salary then any secretary could hope for but that doesn’t mean I can just up and buy a new place that cost more than your suit. And that’s expensive Harvey. I know how much you spend on your suits which are tailored for you by the way.” Donna turned around and put on the oven for the biscuits. Harvey wanted Donna to live in a safe place and if that meant paying half he would.

“I’ll help you find a new place and if you want i’ll pay half. You just have stay being my secretary to pay it off.” Harvey shrugged.

“You would do that? For me?”

“Ofcourse I would! Don’t be ridiculous.”

“How much are we talking cause if you pick something crazy expensive i’ll be paying it for life…” Harvey turned to Donna with a smile.

“That’s the point.” Donna smiled and looked at her feet not knowing what to say. “Okay, anyway we are spending the day together. So after breakfast we leave?”

Harvey nodded and looked at the time. The game started at 7 o’clock. It was going on 11:30 so they had enough time to get ready and go shopping before the game.

 

After breakfast Harvey cleaned the kitchen while Donna showered. Donna walked in a few minutes later. Harvey noticed her and looked up. She was standing in the robe he was lending her. But that was it. With wet hair, her skin was glistening with drops from the shower she just had. Harvey stood their catching flies with his mouth.

“Do you have any other shampoo or soap I could barrow that doesn’t smell like men products?”

“Uhhhh, wh—, uhm. What’s wrong with smelling like me?“ _“Nice save, idiot.”_

“That would be a no, right?”

“Sorry.”

“Alright, guess i’ll smell like you the rest of the day.” Donna was about to walk off when she turned around.

“Harvey, where is your hairdryer?

“Donna.” He pointed at his head and smiled.

“Right.”

She walked away this time. Harvey stood for a second smiling about the matter. “Guess i’m making a list before we go.” Harvey walked over to his office for a piece of paper. He started writing down the stuff Donna might need while she stays here.

 _“When is she leaving?”_ Harvey thought to himself. Because she isn’t going back to that place. He was deadset on that option.

Harvey got dressed in some jeans and black t-shirt with a cozy knit sweater. He got it as a gift from Donna as well. Harvey looked at the sweater wondering if Donna tried this out to before she gave it to him too…

 

Harvey ever saw Donna in pants. More like never. But when she walked into the livingroom she wore blue jeans and another one of Harvey’s t-shirts. Harvey wondered why she never wore pants, they hugged her hips and ass deliciously.

“Another one of my shirts?” Harvey teased.

“Next time grab some shirts instead of office clothes. But at least you grabbed a pair of my jeans.”

Harvey remembered when he picked them up and put them in the bag. He actually picked them on purpose, he wanted to see her in them. But he won’t tell her that.

“Sorry, i’ll get you some clothes while we’re out. I made up a list of things you might need while you’re here. Why don’t you look over it real quick.” He handed the piece of paper he pulled out of his back pocket.

“How long do you think i’m staying Harvey?”

“Until you find a new place.”

“Harvey, I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can, and you will.”

“Har—“

“Donna, you are not going back there. I already called some guys to get your stuff and put them in storage for now. Your wardrobe will be here monday. And I said this the other night. We’re finding you a place first.”

Harvey grabbed one of his cardigans from the closet that was obviously too big for her. She almost swam in it but it looked really cute according to Harvey.

“This is too big!”

“I think it’s rather cute.”

“What will people think!”

“You’re with me…”

Donna’s heart skipped a beat. She wanted to be with Harvey but he wasn’t someone who could be tied down. So she never hoped or persued.

Harvey couldn’t believe what he said just now.

 _“I sound like a complete and utter fool, way to go Harvey!”_ Harvey coughed.

“Shall we?” Harvey held out his arm for her to grab.

“We shall.” She nodded and hooked her arm with Harvey’s.

“Oh, and if you were wondering if I tried out that sweater like I did that blanket I gave you. You’re right.”

 

New York was so much fun with Donna Paulsen, Harvey thought. Harvey went out in New York but as a bachelor. The clubs, stores and so forth. But not like Donna. She was showing Harvey things he didn’t know were there. He was seeing a totally different perspective of New York. He was seeing New York through Donna’s eyes. And he loved every second of it. While they were walking the streets he saw some guys look at Donna which he didn’t like one bit. While they were inside one of the stores he was looking at some knick knacks which made him think Donna might like. When he turned to ask he saw a man chatting her up. She was smiling and laughing. Now he thought the cardigan was a terible idea. She was attracting men, with HIS cardigan! He walked over but people saw Harvey more like stride over. He put his hand around Donna’s waist and smiled that ‘get lost’ smile.

“Babe, you find anything?” Harvey looked down at Donna’s face and saw big huge shocked eyes.

The man immediately withdrew apoligizing.

“What was that?!”

“What was what?”

“Babe?” She tried to imitate his voice.

“I thought he was bothering you. And you’re with me today, remember?”

Donna thought about what to say first but was stille stuck on ‘ _Babe._ ’

“What? You wanna be a couple for the weekend?” Donna said jokingly about to walk away. Harvey grabbed Donna’s hand. And just held it, looked her right in the eyes and said oh so sweetly.

“Why not?”


	3. Speechless?

**Chapter 3**

_Speechless?_

 

Donna stood there with her mouth wide open like it just hit the floor. Harvey was still waiting for her answer.He looked at her face trying to get something but it was just frozen in place.

“Donna?” Harvey nudhed, Donna finally spoke.

“Harvey, what are you saying?”

“Donna, you and I we just click and I always wondered what it would be like being the only man in your life because I know women but you are still the only woman I trust in my life. You always told me that you wouldn’t date anyone from the office and then you told me you and Stephen were involved which drove me nuts. So why not?”

“Harvey you seem to forget that Stephen killed people! That’s why! Why are you telling me this? Why now?!”

“Donna, you know how I feel. I know how you feel.”

“No, I don’t! Trying to get you to admit your feelings or talking about them is like pulling teeth without sedation!”

“Donna, stop avoiding the question.” Harvey looked at Donna who was totally freaking out inside her head at the moment.

“I don’t want to get hurt Harvey.” Donna pleaded.

“You’re my girl, if I hurt you. You know I will try to make up for it the rest of my life. You and I are like this.” Harvey linked his fingers and hands together like Donna once did in front of Louis.

“You saw that?” Donna looked puzzled but blushed slitely.

“Yup.” He smiled linking his hands with hers.

“Harvey, don’t make me regret this.” Donna squeezed Harvey’s hand and held it tightly. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it while looking into Donna’s eyes. She jumped into Harvey’s arms and hugged him tightly. He held her like life itself couldn’t rip her from his grasp. When Donna was let go she had that megawatt smile and looked at Harvey.

_“Ah what the hell!”_ Harvey grabbed Donna and kissed her lightly on the mouth waiting for her reaction. When he retreated she came with him, that told Harvey taht he could do it again. But this time it was a passionate and long kiss. She tasted like ‘ _Donna’_ , like no woman he ever had.

When they stopped they realised that there was an applause. They looked around and the people in the store couldn’t help but be happy for them. They probably listened to all of it. Harvey pretty much declared about how he felt for her.

 

Donna walked hand in hand with Harvey. Everytime they stopped to cross the road they would kiss each other gently until the light turned green. Donna was in heaven, pure bliss. It’s what she always wanted to do.

Harvey talked about sports and stuff. He would mention things about Donna she didn’t know he noticed. It made her swoon. Harvey couldn’t stop smiling, he never let go of her once. If he went to stand on the other side he would slide his hand by the small of her back and just trace circles. He was enjoying a his weekend with her. And it just started, all be it, it didn’t start perfectly. But he was grateful to the bastard. Even more grateful she wasn’t there when it happened. After buying the things they needed and while Donna tried some clothes on he bought her a leather bag to replace the one at Harvey’s place. When Donna came back she saw the big paper bag and eyed it curiously.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.” Harvey said with a lazy smile.

That’s when Harvey noticed she was holding a small bag herself.

“What’s that?” Harvey echoed the same question.

“You’ll see.” Donna echoed sweetly back.

Harvey was going to take the bag but Donna jerked it back and smiled.

“Now now.” She said with a playful look in her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to look I simply wanted to put it in this bag so you wouldn’t have to carry it.” Harvey countered.

“Oh.. haha.” Donna gave him the small bag and watched Harvey put it in the bigger bag.

 

They were walking back to Harvey’s place. Harvey put his arm around Donna seeing as to how busy the street was he didn’t want to let her get lost in the crowd. Donna grabbed him right back by the waist.

“So, you hungry?”

“I could eat a horse!” They both laughed.

“Good. The hotdogs at the baseball game are delicious.”

“God, I could eat anything right about now.” Donna looked right at Harvey when she said it and blushed after realising what she said.

“You’re not blushing are you? Since when did you blush or get embarassed about anything you say.”

“Because Harvey, those were all jokes. And you’re no joke. I want to do this right.”

Harvey realised she was serious and looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

“What? Is it stupid.” Donna implied that what she just said was too serious for Harvey.

“Donna, you saying that to me. I could kiss you right now.” He turned to look at her.

“I want to do this right too. I’m serious.”

And without waiting for permission he kissed her hard and she kissed right back. When they came up for air it was like time stood still.

“Let’s get to that ball game.” Harvey grabbed Donna’s hand and walked across the street to his building.

“Have you never gone to a ball game or something Harvey?” Donna laughed loudly when entering the lobby heading to the elevator. Harvey waited for the elevator to come down and looked at Donna.

“I’ve been.”

“So?”

“Remember Mike gave me those tickets?”

“Is that why?” Donna frowned.

“He gave them to me and Scotti.”

“Oh.” Donna suddenly felt like the rebound.

“I wouldn’t have taken her to the ball game.” Donna’s head snapped up.

“Why?”

“I’ve never taken another woman to a ballgame. I want to take _you_ to a ball game”

“So i’m not a woman?”

“Donna, you are _the_ woman. I want to share as many first times with you as possible.” Donna felt so happy. She was miserable seeing Harvey unhappy all the time with Scotti. Scotti always picked a fight and it wore Harvey out. And Harvey was serious, he wanted to make it work with her but by hearing the words he wouldn’t take any other woman to something he loves except herself. It made her want to glow. Donna was beaming, Harvey never thought he could be this happy with Donna.

 

When they got up to Harvey’s place they decided to show each other what they bought. They sat across of each other and just stared with goofy smiles on their faces. Harvey insisted Donna to open what he bought.

“Harvey, I love it! It’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad, it’s to replace that damaged one over there.” Harvey gestured to the beaten leather bag on the floor next to the island.

“Now open mine!” Donna couldn’t wait. She was all giggles.

Harvey opened the bag to see two ties inside folded neatley. Harvey always liked to look good and he loved ties.

“Donna, they’re fantastic. Which one should I wear Monday?” He held them both up for her to choose. She stood up and walked towards Harvey and grabbed the dark red silk tie and placed it around his neck and tied it for him. Harvey sat there enjoying the feel of her fingers touching his neck. He loved the way she concentrated to tie it.

“There.” Donna finished and gestured to the mirror he had hung in the hallway. He got up and looked at it. He smiled at Donna. Ofcourse he loved it. He walked back and sat down again. Looking at her across the table where she just sat.

“I love it.”

“Good.” Donna grabbed the tie between her fingers and pulled Harvey slowly towards her lips. They kissed and didn’t stop until nature told them to get some air. Harvey and Donna looked at each other for a long time.

“Now I love this tie even more.” Harvey finally said breaking the silence.

 

Harvey gave Donna a baseball cap to wear to the game. He thought she looked hot. Donna put on the sweater Harvey chose and bought for her this afternoon. Even though she said no, he wouldn’t listen and bought it anyway. They got in the car and drove to the stadium. When they arrived it was crowded and everyone was pushing and shoving. Harvey by instinct grabbed Donna by the waist and pulled her near. Donna silently complied and loved it.  

 

As promised he got her a foam finger. They had beer, hotdogs. The whole package. When leaving Harvey noticed Donna was tired. And let her lean her head on his shoulder while waiting for the crowd to lessen.

“How is it possible i’m this tired? I didn’t even play!” Donna said out of the blue.

“Well you shouted non-stop. Even I would be tired.”

“Still happy you took _moi_ with you?”

“You just made me love baseball even more.” Harvey leaned down to kiss her. While heading to the car Donna’s phone went off. She released Harvey and looked in her bag. When she picked up there was no answer.

“Hello, Donna speaking.” She glanced at Harvey who put his hand back around her waist.

“How come it’s okay for _him_ to grab your waist?” Donna flinched and looked at Harvey who was looking ahead. Her eyes were darting all over the place. Who was this person. And how did he know what Harvey was doing.

“I thought you didn’t like baseball?” The voice spoke again.

“Who is this? What do you want!” Harvey turned to Donna with a serious look on his face.

_“Who is it?”_ He mouthed.

“I don’t know but he keeps calling and now he is finally talking but he’s watching us!” Harvey grabbed the phone and looked at Donna while he spoke.

“Who is this?” There was no answer.

“Look, I don’t know who you are and frankly I don’t care and I think I can assume i’ve had you on the phone before so this time you can listen to what I have to say. If you ever call this number again i’m coming after you.”

“Why do you think the odds are always in your favor?” This was the first time Harvey heard his voice and he didn’t like it one bit.

“I dont play the ODDS, I play the MAN. Don’t call again if you value your life.” Harvey ended the call and never deviated his glance from Donna.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” Still holding her phone in his hands.

“He never talked before, I simply thought the call wasn’t connecting so I never paid mind to it until now.” Donna snatched her phone from Harvey and threw it in her bag. Harvey didn’t like this one bit.

“Next time something like this happens I want you to tell me the minute happens, understand?” He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

“I understand.” Harvey took two steps forward and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Good. Let’s go home.” Harvey grabbed Donna’s hand and walked towards the car. He took a few glances around to see if anybody was sticking around or standing still in one spot. He wasn’t able to see much due to the crowd and cars. They got to the car and Harvey opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door behind her, rounding the car Harvey was still looking around for anything suspicious. He got in the car and they drove off.

 

Harvey wasn’t talking and the silence in the car was deafening for Donna.

“What is it that makes winter in New York so great? The lights? The cold? The holiday cheer?” Donna looked over at Harvey who was braking for a red light.

“It’s New York, what’s not to love.” The light turned green and they drove right back into the traffic.


	4. Sweet dreams~

**Chapter 4**

_Sweet dreams~_

 

They got back and Harvey helped take off Donna’s jacket.

“Do you want some wine?” Donna was making her way into the kitchen.

“Sure.” Harvey was hanging his coat now next to Donna’s. He rolled up his sleeves and made his way to his office.

“Where are you going?” Donna poured two glasses of an open bottle of _Cabernet Sauvignon._ Harvey had expensive taste when it came to liquor.

“I’m going to my office to make some calls.”

“Harvey, your wine… And don’t you ever stop working?”

Harvey made his way back to Donna and gave her a chased kiss while grabbing his glass.

“Thirty minutes. Remote of the TV is over there, make yourself comfortable.”

He disappeared into his office and Donna made her way to the couch.

 

Harvey was talking on the phone with some people who owed him some favors. He wanted to know who was calling Donna. Before he knew it Harvey looked up and noticed thirty minutes turned into an hour and fifteen minutes.

_“Shit.”_ Harvey got up and grabbed his empty glass. He walked out to see the TV still on and Donna slouched on the couch. He realized while walking up her breathing was steady and was fast asleep. He remembered how much fun he had with her tonight at the game. He never knew something so delicate could shout like that. He was sure the players on the field could hear her. But she was Donna, _‘Just Donna’._

He set his glass on the counter and turned off the lights one by one. He made his way back to the couch and turned off the TV, which was left on HBO.

“Donna? Babe, wake up.”

“I don’t want to.” Donna mumbled. Harvey smirked and had no other choice.

“Okay, come on. Hold onto me.” Harvey scooted her in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck. Donna held on and was lifted into the air and was carried to bed.

“Where did you lay those pajama’s.” Harvey was laying her on the bed and was beside himself looking in the dark for clothes that seemed to disappear. He went to his closet and grabbed a white t-shirt out of one of the drawers. He made his way back to Donna; he tried waking her up enough so she could change herself. It was difficult but she did it. When he came back after changing he saw her clothes on the ground next to the bed. She was already under the sheets; Harvey lifted the covers to crawl in when he noticed she wasn’t wearing any jogging pants like the night before. He looked up to the ceiling and made a silent thank you. He snuggled up to her and laid his arm around.

_“God she smells good”_ was all Harvey could think of. Even though she used his shampoo and soap she still had her own scent mixed into it. That was the last thing Harvey thought of before kissing her neck and falling asleep.

 

_“What do you think you’re doing with him? Why does he have his arm around your waist?” These were all questions that were coming from the dark surrounding Donna. She couldn’t see anything; all she knew was that someone or some thing was out there taunting her._

_“Who are you? What do you want!” She shouted into the pitch-black void surrounding her. Then there was light, she saw a silhouette standing with his back towards her and recognized the figure._

_“Harvey? HARVEY!” She ran to him and was stopped by that voice again._

_“Are sure you want to do that? Do you want him to die?” The word echoed in the abyss and Donna stopped. Harvey turned around and gave her that smile she loved. He held his arms open welcoming her to his embrace. She was about to run into his arms when a hooded figure stepped out of the darkness with a gun pointed at the back of his head._

_“I warned you.”_

_“NO!”_

 

“NO!” Donna woke up with Harvey shaking her.

“Donna! Donna, wake up!” Donna looked at her surroundings and turned on a light to see around her. She hated the dark all of a sudden. Harvey was hovering over her with a concerned face. Desperate to help, Harvey got up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. He walked back in and handed the glass to her.

“You okay?” Donna sipped the water and the cold liquid slid down her throat soothing her thirst.

“You were having a nightmare.” Harvey moved her hair away from her face. Donna then realized her cheeks were wet. She was crying.

“Harvey, you died. You died and I couln’t do anything.” Harvey grabbed Donna’s hand and put it on his heart.

“Do you feel that? That’s my heart beating. Proof that I’m alive, here with you.”

Donna grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him towards her, Harvey went along with it and thought of hugging her and soothing back to sleep. But Donna had something else in mind. She wanted more. She wanted to feel alive with Harvey. She wanted to become one with Harvey. She kissed Harvey hard and brought him down with her. Her fingers locked in Harvey’s hair tugging at him, wanting more.

Harvey wanted to control himself but having Donna do this to him made him lose all reason. He rolled her over so she was straddling him.

“God, I’m so happy you didn’t wear those sweatpants.” Harvey said in between kisses. Donna could feel how ready Harvey was and started tugging at his shirt. Harvey sat up real quick taking it off and throwing it to the ground. He helped Donna get hers off as well. When he saw her wearing nothing but her underwear he attacked. He sucked on one of her breasts, tasting the feel. This woman was unbelievable. He made his way to the other and felt a slight tug on his hair calling him back up to her mouth. He cupped her breasts and massaged them hearing her moan for him. He felt her tugging on his sweatpants and complied by taking them off releasing what was extremely hard and ready for her. He rolled her over so he could position himself on top of her. Her skin felt like silk and when his hand went down to investigate he found out she was moist between her folds.

“Oh baby, you’re ready for me.” Donna moaned in agreement. He slowly took off her underwear and threw them somewhere in the room. He opened her legs and kissed her thigh. He went lower kissing his way down to her most sensitive place. She gasped, she knew it was coming but nothing could prepare for what was coming next.

Harvey tasted her most vulnerable spot planting sweet soft kisses everywhere. He could feel her twitching and writhing beneath him. He felt her tense and heard her moan in pleasure. Knowing she just came he made his way back to her mouth and when he kissed her hard, he went in hard. Donna’s eyes nearly popped. She groaned at the feel of him inside her. Her inner walls were hugging him and touching him. What turned her on even more was that Harvey was in pure pleasure and was moaning himself. He started to move faster thrusting his hips. He was driving into her with such pleasurable force it made her lose her mind.

“Harvey. Harv—, HARVEY!” Donna came hard and sqeeuzed all over. She held him tight and felt Harvey coming. Harvey’s last thrust exploded and made him sqeeuze Donna so hard.

“Donna! Oh baby.” He came all over and Donna could feel his warmth explode inside her. Breathless they faced each other and nuzzled their noses. Harvey pulled out and positioned himself next to Donna hugging her naked body to his. They lay like that talking until they both were too tired to stay up any longer

They fell asleep in each other’s arms with the light on.

 

Harvey woke up first and was still holding Donna, but she was now facing him with her lips against his chest. He played with her hair and twirled it around his finger. After a few minutes Donna stirred and looked up.

“G’morning.” She said while stretching like a satisfied feline.

“Good morning.” Harvey kissed her forehead and then her lips.

“You were amazing.” Harvey praised Donna at how wonderful she was.

“I know; I’m Donna.” They both laughed and hugged each other. Lying there for a few more minutes just enjoying each other’s company.

 

When they got up and put on some joggings to lounge around in they made their way to the kitchen and started brewing the coffee and making breakfast. Harvey walked to the hall and put on his shoes and jacket.

“Where are you going?” Donna poked her head into the hallway.

“I’m going to get some croissants across the street. You want anything else?” He zipped his coat and looked up, Donna grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

“This was every woman will know you are taken.” Harvey smiled at the thought.

“And bring back some bagels.”

“Yes ma’am.” Harvey walked out.

 

Harvey got back fifteen minutes later with two paper bags from the bakery across the street. He could hear the TV and Donna laughing at some witty response. After hanging his coat and stuff he walked in to find two plates and a pan of scrambled eggs with a lid on it to keep it warm. The coffee already brewed and poured. Donna turned to see Harvey.

“Oh good, you’re back.” She stood up lowering the volume of the TV and made her way back to the island and fixed the plates.

“Tomorrow we go back to work.” Harvey put a mouthful of eggs in his mouth after hearing Donna talk.

“Yeah, so?” he sipped his coffee.

_“God, this woman knows how to make a cup of coffee.”_

“You said for the weekend.” Donna was looking at her plate scraping her fork.

“Donna.” Harvey grabbed her hand and moved his thumb back and forth. He looked up to see her eyes searching his. They started getting wet.

“Donna, will you go steady with me?” Donna’s laugh slipped and she tried to hold it.

“What!” Harvey couldn’t follow.

“Harvey, from which age are you? Steady? What happened to ‘will you go out with me’?

“Because I mean it. I’ve never said that to anyone before. You’re the first.”

Donna smiled and tears started streaming down her face. Harvey wiped them away with his sleeve.

“You’re even beautiful when you cry.”

“Yes.” Donna whispered, he looked at her for a long second.

“Yes, I’ll go steady with you Harvey.” Harvey stood up to make his way toward Donna and kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around. The whole room was filled with joyues laughter.

 

They spent the day watching movies and snuggled up together on the couch.

“How can you eat that?” Harvey looked at Donna who was putting a pretzel covered in cheese in her mouth.

“You haven’t lived until you try this.” Donna grabbed another pretzel and dipped it in cheese. She held it up for Harvey to grab but his face was looking at it like a six year old looked at broccoli.

“Come on, just try. If you don’t like it gulp it down with some whine.”

“Alright.” Harvey ate it straight from her hand licking her fingertips in the process.

“Harvey! Ew!” Donna wiped her hand on his shirt laughing at the motion. Harvey made a face while chewing his cheese-covered pretzel.

“And?” Donna waited for him to finish.

“It’s actually pretty good.” Harvey wiped his mouth smiling.

“See, I told you.”

“Give me another one.” Harvey opened his mouth waiting for Donna to getanother for him.

 

They ordered in Chinese cause they didn’t feel like cooking. They ate from each other’s plate.

“Hey, not my eggroll! Donna snapped her chopsticks at Harvey.

“But you already had three!” Harvey pointed at the bag.

“And if you’re wise you know you will give that one to me.” Donna arched her eyebrow at Harvey. Harvey laughed it off and got up to grab more wine.

“You know, you usually share things when you’re going steady.” Harvey poured them another glass.

“Alright, here.” Donna put half of the mini eggroll in her mouth with the other half sticking out. Harvey swooped down and bit the other half off giving Donna a quick kiss.

“I can live with that.” Harvey mentioned with a full mouth.

“Can I pick out your suit tomorrow?” Harvey looked at Donna over the table with a weird look.

“Haven’t you always?”

“The ties I pick out for you to work in is just a finishing touch.” Donna pointed at his chest.

“Sure, do you have anything in mind.” Harvey gave her a hooded glance.

“The dark grey Tom ford, and ofcourse that dark crimson red tie I got you.” Harvey nodded in approval. It was an excellent and stylish decision.

After dinner they cleaned up and were getting ready for tomorrow. Donna was figuring out to what to wear to work when Harvey walked in.

“You know, you got to pick out what I was wearing tomorrow so it only seems fair I choose yours.” Donna looked at Harvey and picked up two dresses that Harvey grabbed out of her place in a rush.

“Okay, well you only grabbed two of my office dresses so there isn’t much to pick from.”

“That’s what you think.” Harvey walked into his walk in closet and came out with a bag that had _‘Hermes’_ written on it with bold letters.

“Harvey, when did you—“

“I got it when I got that bag and you were off buying ties. I hid it in the closet when you when to the restroom after we got back.” Harvey handed her the bag and put his hands in his pockets. Donna carefully peaked into the bag and pulled it closer. She was smiling from ear to ear. Harvey patiently waited for her response when she pulled the dark green pencil dress out of the bag. He studied her face wondering if she liked it.

“Harvey, it’s gorgeous.” She held it up and looked at Harvey holding it in front of her.

“Try it on.”

“What; you think you bought the wrong size?” Harvey scoffed at that question.

“I know I bought the right size. How long have I known you?”

“Alright, hotshot.” Donna walked towards the walk in closet and Harvey sat down on the bed. A few minutes later Donna came out wearing what looked like was made for her. It hugged all the right places and it made Harvey’s mouth water.

“Breathtaking.” Harvey stood up and slowly unzipped the back of her dress feeling her bare skin under the garment. He turned her around and lowered her gently onto the bed.


	5. Unexpected...

 

 

**Chapter 5**

_Unexpected…_

 

 

 

Harvey and Donna arrived at the office early and got started with work.

“Hey Donna, is he in?” Mike walked up to Donna with a goofy grin.

“Good morning Mike. Yeah he’s here go on in.”

“That’s a great colour on you Donna, I like the dress.” Mike pointing at the dress Donna was wearing while walking into Harvey’s office and it made her smile knowing it came from Harvey.

“Thanks Mike!”

 

The day went by rather swift and Donna looked up to see Harvey walking towards her down the hallway. He just came back from court.

“How’d it go?” Donna followed him in.

“What do you think?”

“Homerun. Am I close?”

“I like the reference, I made it home ofcourse.” Harvey smiled his winning smile.

“Do I have any other appointments today?” Harvey walked towards his desk unbuttoning his jacket and sat down.

“Nope, Mike is still here though. Do you want me to send him home?”

“Sure, the kid has been working hard and thanks to that head of his we were able to find a loophole in the contract and settle the case in our clients best interest.”

“Did you fistbump?” Donna had a twinkle in her eye.

“When no one was looking.” Harvey replied looking up from his paperwork with a mischievious grin.

“Harvey Specter, you’re fond of him.”

“I’m fond of his brain. Could you send him home now so I can take you home?”

Harvey stood closing the files on his desk.

“Alrighty then.” Donna turned to walk out when Harvey spoke.

“You look great in that dress by the way.” Donna turned her head to the side and winked. She walked out dramatically swaying her hips from side to side to let Harvey have a long hard look.

“Damn.” Harvey muttered watching her leave. Harvey’s phone went off on his deck and he picked up.

“Harvey Specter.” Harvey waited for a response but heard nothing on the other end.

“Hello?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you will leave Donna alone.” The voice on the other end sounded rough and laced with malice.

“Who is this?” Harvey’s face hardened and was not pleased at all. He didn’t like people telling him what to do. But when it involved Donna that was way beyond his comfort zone.

“I thought I told you that I would come after you if you kept this up. And I made it pretty clear.”

“Yes, and now i’m telling you if you value your life you will stop persuing her.”

The line was cut off before Harvey could respond.

“Who the hell does he think he is.”

“Who?” Harvey didnt notice that Donna already came back and was grabbing her stuff.

“No one, just some idiot.” Harvey walked over to hold her coat up. Donna turned around and put her arms in while Harvey pulled it over her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders.

“Are you ready to go?” Harvey turned to grab his coat and scarf.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Harvey, i’ve been your secretary and friend for how long?” Harvey sighed and put on his coat and put his scarf around his neck.

“It’s just a case. It’s not going the way I want.” He gestured for Donna to go ahead of him and quickly followed.

“Then find a way for it to go your way.” They made it to the elevator and waited for it. Jessica was walking out her office when she noticed them.

“Harvey, are you leaving early? That’s not like you.” She walked up to join them while they waited.

“I’m taking Donna home, her place was broken into and so she’s staying with me until she finds a new place.”

“Oh my God Donna. Are you okay?” Jessica turned to Donna with a sympathetic look.

“I’m fine, Harvey was bringing me home and walked me up when he noticed the door was ajar long before I did.” Donna put her hands in the air so not to worry Jessica.

“Oh good. I’m happy to hear.” Jessica looked at Harvey relieved. The ping of the elevator made them all look in the same direction.

“Well alright then, if you need anything come see me Donna.” Jessica pointed at Donna with a serious face. Donna nodded and smiled. They walked into the elevator and saw her walk back towards her office.

“When do you want to tell her?” Donna nudged Harvey’s shoulder.

“She’ll find out sooner or later.” He shrugged.

When they got outside Harvey signaled Ray to come up with the car that was on standby since Donna called before she went to Mike.

“Was Mike busy?” Harvey put his hand up to let Ray know he could stay seated and opened the door for Donna.

“Very, our puppy has circles under his eyes. Did you even let him sleep this past weekend?” Harvey closed the door behind him.

“What, he’s young. He’ll be fine. Ray, home”

“Yes sir.”

 

When they arrived back at the apartment Donna was keeping an eye on Harvey. Something was wrong he was quiet and unresponsive the whole ride. Donna came back into the living room in some comfy clothes and sat down to watch TV. She knew thanks to the past few days Harvey would be working in his office for around thirty minutes. He made sure to pull himself away to join Donna before bed. Just to make sure he didn’t work more than half an hour he set a timer. Donna didn’t think it was needed but the fact that he held up to his end of the deal was sweet.

Donna was watching Sex and the City. She adored Samantha. She was funny and witty and was proud of her body and didn’t mind showing it off to all her suitors.

“Hey.” Donna gave a little yelp and turned to see Harvey smiling knowing very well that he meant to scare her.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson by now!” Donna countered by throwing one of the pillows at him but missed and it didn’t even come close to Harvey.

“Again with the pillows?” He picked it up and walked over to the couch and sat down putting it on his side away from Donna.

“If you keep doing this your going to have to keep making it up to me. You know that right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harvey leaned towards her and kissed her.

Donna caressed his cheek.

“And I know how.”

“Oh really? And how’s that?”

“You can take me to another ball game.” Harvey looked at Donna and smiled.

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yup.” Their noses nearly touched, they inched closer teasing one another by pulling back when the other got too close. Donna grabbed his head and held it in place so she could kiss him.

“I like that idea better.” Harvey opened his eyes which were staring at Donna’s.

“Well then you’re going to have to chase me.” Donna got up and ran for it. Harvey waited a few seconds.

“What are you waiting for? An invitation?”. Donna joked cause Harvey didn’t move.

“I’m just giving the gazelle a head start before she is captured and eaten by the lion.” The only reason Harvey didn’t get up to chase her was because his legs turned to jello because of that kiss. But he wasn’t going to tell her that…

Harvey got up and made his way towards Donna. Who’s ass was now retreating into the bedroom with high pitched laughter.

 

The next few days went by and Donna was coming back from the printing room. She walked into Harvey’s office to see he wasn’t there and decided to lay the files on his desk for him to see when he got back. After this she could go home with Harvey. Finding a place in New York that Harvey could approve of was proving to be more difficult then she thought.

Donna was ready to go home with Harvey, she was wondering what she would make him for dinner. She saw movement while she was putting the files on Harvey’s desk.

“Harvey, I was ju—, Oh! I’m sorry. But office hours are over and Mr. Specter isn’t here right now.”

The man that was standing across from Donna looked odly familiar, but she was sure that she had never seen the man in her life. Donna got a bad feeling.

“Sir, i’m going to have to as—“

“Why _him_?!” He looked at Donna with disgust.

“Excuse m—“

“Why is _he_ better than me?! Didn’t I show you how much I care? What I would do for you?”

Donna realised that this was the man who had broken into her apartment. The man who kept calling with no answer, after the one time he answered she could tell by his voice. Donna wanted to run. She wanted Harvey!

Donna lunged hoping to get as far as possible from him. He blocked the exit and Donna put her hands in the air.

“Listen, I don’t know you! You don’t want to do thi—“

The man cut Donna off by slapping her across the face. The impact was so hard even though he backhanded her she lost her footing and fell. The last thing Donna saw was a figure who lunged himself at her assailant.

_“Harvey”._

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short but it has a major cliffhanger. Tune in to find out what happens in the next chapter this week. And let me know what you think so far... And what you think might happen next.   
> I'm curious to know what some of you might come up with!


	6. RED.

**Chapter 6**

_RED._

 

 

Harvey just stepped out of the elevator heading back to his office to fetch Donna and go home. When he rounded the corner he saw Donna talking to someone in his office. Harvey wasn’t expexting anyone at this hour. When he saw Donna tense and lunge for the door Harvey stopped breathing. He watched what happened next and he could feel someone gripping his heart tightly. He saw how he backhanded Donna. But by then Harvey was already running with all his might and before she hit the ground he was on that bastard. Harvey saw red. He struggled with the man and was getting some blows on him. When he turned to look at Donna he hit Harvey square in the jaw. Harvey fell on one knee but picked himself back up and tackled his attacker. The man fell right on his head and was unconscious. He ran to Donna.

“DONNA?! Donna, answer me damnit!” Harvey’s voice cracked.

He touched her face and checked the swelling that was now showing. Harvey wanted to kill him. He turned around to grab his phone and call security but Donna moaned.

“Donna? Baby? Don’t move.” He held her in his arms and was about to dial when he heard some noise in the background. He turned around and saw the man running towards the stairs. Harvey wanted to go after him but Donna grabbed Harvey.

“Please, don’t leave me alone.” He saw how scared she was and she was tugging on his heart strings.

“Shhh, i’m not going anywhere.”

He grabbed the phone and dialed security.

“There is a man fleeing the building after attacking my secretary and I! Get HIM!”

Harvey couldn’t recognize his own voice, hearing the malice and anger in his voice was something Harvey wasn’t familiar with. He always knew how to keep his cool in every situation except when it came to family. He was enraged. He picked up Donna and put her on the sofa.

“Where does it hurt? Let me look at you.”

Harvey was gently moving Donna’s hair out of her face. She was shaking slightly and a little in shock Harvey guessed. Donna sat quietly processing what just happened. Harvey talked to security who came upstairs to check up and talk to him. Donna was still in Harvey’s office when she heard Harvey’s voice go up a few notches.

“What do you mean you lost him?!” Harvey had his hands on his hip and only did that when his patience wore thin. She looked up to see what was going on and saw Harvey turn to look at her.

“For now, i’m bringing her home. Get the footage to Ms Pearson and the police first thing in the morning.” Harvey waved them away and walked back in towards Donna.

“Babe, let’s go home and put some ice on that.” Harvey helped Donna stand up and saw she was wobbly on her high heels.

“Just hold onto me.”

Harvey picked Donna up and made his way to the elevator. At first Donna was stiff in Harvey’s arms but once they got inside the elevator she relaxed and layed her head on Harvey’s shoulder and started a quiet sob. Harvey just held her tight and hated what had been done to her. He quietly shushed and comforted while waiting for the elevator to open. When the doors opened the only people Harvey saw was the security detail from before. They held the doors open for them and that cold New York air hit them. Donna shivered, Harvey walked towards his car and helped her in and quickly followed behind her. He held her in his arms the whole ride.

By the time they got to Harvey’s place Donna calmed down a little and wanted to walk by herself. Harvey knew she wanted to appear strong for him but he didn’t care. He reached for her arm and held it in place firmly.

“Harvey, I can—“

“Donna, it makes me feel better. Please?” Donna gave a little smile and nodded.

 

They made their way inside and Donna made her way to the couch. Harvey grabbed two glasses and some frozen peas from the freezer. He made his way towards Donna and gave her the frozen peas and filled both glasses with some scotch. He made his way back and sipped his on the way. _“God, I needed that.”_ Harvey sighed. He knelt down in front of Donna and helped take off her heels one by one.

The touch of Harvey made Donna always shiver. His fingers brushing her skin felt like fire everywhere he touched. But right now all Donna could feel were Harvey’s eyes trying to read her mood. She could see how mad he was at himself but full of concern for her. She touched his cheek and Harvey moved his hand to grab hers so he could kiss it.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a little shaken up…”

“Donna, did you know him?” Harvey’s eyes searched hers.

“No. I thought he looked familiar but I have never met or spoken to him” Harvey nodded standing and sitting next to Donna wrapping his arm around her.

“How about we leave for the weekend. Take tomorrow off and make it a three day vacation. Just us. No phones, emails or work. What do you say?”

Donna looked up at Harvey and just hugged him.

“I’d love that.” Donna fell asleep after that and Harvey carried her to bed and joined her.

 

 

“Jessica, you wanted to see me?” Mike entered her office and saw Jessica looking at her desktop.

“Mike, why don’t you sit down.”

“Okay, Did I—“

“Mike, there was an incident last night that involved Donna and Harvey. Donna was attacked—“

“Wait, is she okay?!”

“Yes, Harvey was there and made a number on her attacker. He called this morning saying he and Donna would take the day off and could not be reached for the next few days.”

“Absolutely, I understand.” Mike agreed.

“Harvey will probably send you an email of things you could be doing but i’m going to put you to work in his place.”

“I see, what do you want me to do?” Jessica handed Mike a flashdrive.

“I want you to find out who that is on the video. He was seen running out of the building. I want to get that son of a bitch, understand?” It came out like a demand and not a question. But Mike nodded understanding the situation.

“I’m on it.” Mike got up and left her office.

Jessica turned to face outside and crossed her legs. She was deep in thought on how to handle the situation once the culprit was found. But more importantly, keeping Harvey as far away as possible.

 

Harvey grabbed two towels and wrapped one around Donna. It made her smile and grab it from him. Harvey in turn wrapped his around his waist. He grabbed Donna’s towel and started drying her off.

“Harvey, I can dry myself off.” Donna tried to get away.

“Oh no you’re not, i’m going to spoil you so bad that this is what you will be having to get used to.” Harvey slid the towel all over her body. Soaking up all the droplets on her skin with the towel. _“I never wished to be a towel, but right now i’m jealous of a towel.”_ He couldn’t help but smile at his own thoughts.

“What are you smiling at?” Donna looked at Harvey with amused and curious look.

“I was admiring this towel and how it gets to touch every inch of your body.” While saying this Harvey was making his way up to Donna’s face and finished by kissing her lips tenderly and where she had been hit. Donna flinched.

“Does it still hurt?” Harvey’s hand hovered over it.

“It’s sensitive…” Donna shrugged. Harvey leaned against the washtable and linked his hands around Donna’s waist.

“Don’t worry, i’m here and i’m not leaving. You’re safe. Just stay by my side.” Donna leaned into Harvey’s embrace and sighed putting her head on his shoulder.

“I know.” She whispered loud enough for Harvey to hear. They stood like that for a while.

“Alright, let’s get out of here and forget all this.” Harvey smiled at Donna and gave her a light kiss.

“Let’s.” They got back to getting ready. Donna decided to wear the clothes Harvey got her the previous weekend. A pair of jeans and a loose baggy sweater. She loved the feel of it. It was warm and cozy.

Harvey wore casual as well. A pair of black jeans and shirt with a blue cardigan. The cardigan that Donna wore last weekend.

“I think you need to wear more of my clothes, Donna.” Harvey smiled wide at the thought.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because my cardigan smells like you.” Donna froze and thought that was such a corny thing to say but was all giddy on the inside.

“Wha—, I—, tease…” Donna couldn’t make a full sentence because of that Harvey Specter allure.

“What? Speechless?” Harvey was beaming that he was the only one who could make Donna speechless. She always had a say about something. Harvey knew it all too well, he dealt with it all day, every day. So at moments like this he would gloat terribly.

“If you start now, i’m gonna get you!” Donna pointed at Harvey with her _“Don’t mess with Donna face!”_

Harvey smiled and put his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, but we gotta get going if we want to leave on time.” Harvey pointed at the clock.

 

“Do you have everything?” Harvey walked up to grab his bag at the end of the bed. Donna’s bag sat next to his and she zipped it up fot Harvey to grab.

“I guess that’s a yes.” He grabbed her bag and walked out the room where Donna was grabbing her purse and their coats. She held the door open for Harvey and closed it behind them.

“Where are we going?” Donna just realised she had no idea where Harvey was taking her.

“It’s a suprise.” He leaned down and kissed her nose and the doors of the elevator opened. Harvey walked into the elevator and Donna followed with a little blush to her cheecks. Harvey noticed the bruising on her face and that Donna tried covering it up with make up. But it was still very swollen.

 

Harvey had rented a luxurious beach house at Wading River Beach in Long Island for the weekend. With a private beach and vineyeards 5 minutes away. It was breathtaking. Donna was poking her head in every room while Harvey paid the cab.

“Harvey! Come look at this!” Harvey grabbed the bags from the cabdriver and smiled.

“Energetic one isn’t she?” The old driver looked at Harvey with a big smile. The old man who drove them was very kind.

“Yes she is, but I love it.” The old man winked and tipped his hat at Harvey.

“Ya’ll have a great time now!”

“Thank you!” Harvey shouted walking towards the door. Harvey found Donna in the master bedroom sitting at the end of the bed looking out the window that faced the ocean. She made a square in the air like taking a picture.

“This view is breathtaking.” She sighed leaning back on her palms.

“You’re breathtaking.” Donna whipped her head to see that Harvey was looking at her with a gentle smile. She stood up and put one hand under his shirt working it’s way up to his chest. Harvey dropped both bags and kissed her hard and led her to the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter is to all of your likings... And there is more to come. I like writing long stories that have their good moments and bad so there is way more to come.
> 
> PS; Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> P, PS; Next chapter will be online sooner then this one. Just wanted to stall dramatically for you guys.
> 
> P, P, PS; That's all. ;P


	7. Paradise.

**Chapter 7**

 

After taking a shower Harvey walked into the kitchen to see Donna puting some snacks they brought into the cubboards. He walked over and grabbed the box she was trying to put on the topshelf. Donna was suprised and turned to see a hot and slightly wet hair Harvey. She had to close her mouth so she wouldn’t be caught drooling…

“My hero.” Donna tried acting cool and teased him.

“I better be.” Harvey swooped down and chased her with a kiss. He pulled away before more could ensue.

“You hungry?” Harvey crossed his arms and leaned into the counter. It was around noon and they didn’t eat much this morning.

“I could eat.” Donna said turning to Harvey.

“Great, you want to eat in or out?” Harvey walked over to a folder that was lying on the counter. It had all the highlights of what to do and where.

“Why don’t we go to the store and get some stuff? That way we don’t have to leave again.” Harvey liked that idea.

“Let’s go.” Harvey walked past Donna smacking her ass on the way. Donna jumped Harvey from behind. But Harvey grabbed her legs so that she could stay there.

“Harvey! Let me down!” She resisted but was laughing on the way.

“Nope, you put yourself there. Now i’m keeping you there.” Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands turned his head so she could kiss him.

 

After leaving the house in a joyeus fashion they made their way to the store.

“So what do you want for lunch?”

“I’ll let you figure that out. I’m going to get some wine.” He sqeeuzed her shoulder and caressed her back when going to the liquor isle. Donna found herself looking at some smoked salmon and crackers. She thought that would be tasty with some white wine. She decided to make pasta with a white saus and chicken. And curiosity got the better of her when she glanced at cheddar cheese slices. _“Does Harvey like grilled cheese?”._ She grabbed half a loaf of white bread to find out.

 

Harvey stood in the liquor isle and had one bottle of wine in each hand wondering which one Donna would like better. He didn’t know what they would be eating along with it so he took both and made his way back to Donna. That is when Harvey realised that this was the first time they had gone somewhere as partners, equals. But they were always partners, equals and friends up until now. But this time they were romantically involved. It made Harvey step back and take it all in. He was always a lady’s man, he could get any woman but Donna was the cherry on the sundae. He wanted more and it frightend him. He knew Donna wasn’t anything like his mother, and he wasn’t either. He always had one rule, _“Never sleep with a married woman. It’s a pain in the ass.”._

He cared more for Donna than any other woman he had ever been with. With her it’s never been complicated. It was just like breathing, like nature intended. Harvey found Donna in the dairy isle talking to a woman. He overheard them talking.

“Honey, I hope he looks worse.”. Harvey knew she was talking about her face and walked up and without thinking grabbed Donna’s basket and put the wine inside  of it. He smiled at the lady and looked at Donna.

“Are you ready to go?” Before Donna could answer the woman interrupted.

“She isn’t going anywhere with you!”

“Excuse me?” She must have thought he had done it. Harvey was about to answer when Donna interrupted this time.

“He isn’t the one who did this to me!” Donna got in between of the woman and Harvey.

“Now listen, I was struck! Yes, that part is true but this man saved me!” The woman looked at Donna and Harvey and back to Donna. She thought she could maybe tell if she were lying. But by looking at them she realised her mistake.

“I’m sorry, I just thought that—“

“It’s okay, I would have done the same.” Harvey held his hand up.

“I’m happy that there are some women out there who dare stand up to a man like this one here.” He looked at Donna for a long second.

The woman smiled at them both and apoligized multiple times before leaving them be.

“Wow…”. Donna looked at Harvey and waited for further response.

“What?”.

“Do I look like someone who would hit a woman?”

“No, that’s why she believed it when I said that you saved me. And you did do that.” Harvey put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Harvey paid for the items in the shopping basket and looked at Donna when he saw cheddar cheese slices go into the bag.

“What?”.

“What do you plan on making?” He fished the cheese out of the bag and held it in the air.

“That’s a secret, c’mon.”.

 

They got back and had some wine with their snacks. It was a nice white wine with crackers and smoked salmon. They layed on the beach reading a book. Donna was curled up to Harvey reading one of her books she brought. Harvey read a thriller but got bored pretty soon and asked for Donna to read out loud from her book while he closed his eyes.

Donna shivered a little and Harvey started rubbing her back, trying to warm her up. After a while he heard her teeth chattering while reading, he looked up to see her lips were blue.

“Shit, Donna you’re cold. Why didn’t you go say anything?”.

“Because you looked so comfortable and I was c-c-comfort-a-able.”.

“Alright alright, let’s go. C’mon.” When Harvey stood up he felt the wind kick in and shivered himself.

“Man, when the sun’s gone it gets cold pretty quickly, huh?”.

“S-sure does.”. He made Donna go inside first with the books. Harvey grabbed the rest and found Donna grabbing a blanket.

“Want me to make a fire?”. Harvey pointed at the fireplace and Donna shook her head up and down 90 miles an hour. He went back out to grab some firewood, the owner of the beach house told him it was behind the house. When he came back in he heard music. There was a saxophone playing a calm melody. He knelt down at the fireplace and got it burning. He looked up to see Donna walking in wearing his knit sweater.

“Isn’t that mine?” he pointed at her.

“What? I know this thing is comfy and warm I tried it out before I gave it to you.”

“Aha! I knew it! But are you saying i’m not warm and comfy?” this time he pointed at himself.

He made his way over to Donna and grabbed her waist linking his fingers behind her back.

“Yes, you are. But you weren’t here at the moment. You were out there grabbing wood to make it nice and toasty in here.”.

“I see, but i’m here now and there’s fire.” He released his right hand and touched her shoulder. He slowly made his way down and linked her hand with his, his left was still lingering at her waist and he started to slowly moved back and forth. Donna rested her head on his shoulder. They were in total bliss, dancing to a mellow tune that was romantic and warm. They danced for another three songs and that’s when Harvey’s stomach decided to kill the mood. Donna giggled at how much noise it was making.

“Harvey, are you hungry?” Donna lifted her head to look at Harvey’s face. He didn’t give an inch of emotion, his poker face was strong. But his stomach gave him away instantly whith another loud rumble.

“C’mon, i’ll make dinner. I don’t really feel like going out, if you don’t mind?” Harvey released Donna to scratch his head.

“I’m glad you said it, we didn’t do much today but i’m beat.” Harvey gave a sigh with relief.

Dinner was a simple pasta Al Fredo. The fire was burning with a warm glow. The scene was warm and romantic. They sat down on the carpet, Donna thought it would be fun to have a dinner picnic inside. Harvey thought it was a silly idea but when he saw Donna sit down on the floor he quickly hid his smirk. He walked over with his plate and put it down on the coffee table with his glass. He turned the music off before he grabbed the TV remote, he sat down next to Donna turning on the TV.

“What do you want to watch?” he glanced over to Donna who was just putting a spoonful of pasta in her mouth. He arched his eyebrow and smiled flashing his teeth.

“Is it good?” She nodded embaressed and wiped her mouth. After she swallowed Harvey swooped in for a kiss.

“You’re right, it is good.”. They decided on ‘Liar Liar’ with Jim Carey. Harvey and Donna couldn’t stop laughing.

After the movie they cleaned the kitchen and were getting ready for bed. Harvey walked in on Donna checking her face when she noticed Harvey standing in the doorway.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” She tried brushing it off like it was nothing and Harvey stood behind Donna looking at her through the mirror.

“I saw you in the office, standing there. And when I saw you try to leave I knew something wasn’t right. But…” Harvey looked at the ground trying to find his words. Donna watched Harvey and knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings. She waited patiently, when he looked back up she knew he found what he wanted to say.

“Donna, my heart felt like it was being crushed when I saw him lay a hand on you and before I knew it I was too late and I just blindly attacked the man. I wanted to kill him.” His eyes never wavered from Donna’s stare. The longer he stared his eyes grew wetter. Donna threw herself at Harvey and held on tightly to make sure he was real.

“Harvey, you saved me! You were there when I wanted you most, and before I lost consciousness I saw this figure throw himself at my attacker. You were there, all be it you’re timing could have been better but who knows what could’ve happened if you weren’t there.” Harvey hugged Donna tightly.

“Don’t even go there Donna, I don’t want you thinking like that ever!” He held her face between his hands and his gaze was demanding. Donna was knowledgeably aware of how Harvey thought about the whole situation. She nodded and her lower lip trembled, they stood there holding each other for a while.

“Let’s go to bed.” They made their way out of the bathroom and went to bed. They fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

Harvey woke up in a cold sweat and turned to see Donna on his left still asleep. He wiped the sweat from his brow and got up. He couldn’t remember what he dreamed about and didn’t want to. He walked out into the livingroom and decided to read a little bit to get sleepy. He was wide awake thanks to his brain… He poured himself a drink and sat down facing the window. He hadn’t turned the lights on yet. The moon was bright and illuminated the scenery that lay before him. The beach was a soft blue while the ocean was pitch-black. The moonlight danced on the surface. Harvey took a sip of his drink and decided to just sit there for a while not doing anything. He often never finished novels so it wouldn’t matter now either. Harvey rubbed his temples, he was starting to get a headache. He brought Donna here so that the cops could get the bastard who had done this but there was still no word. He loved every moment with her and wanted more but he didn’t like hiding either. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to nail the bastard in court or on a cross.

“Harvey?” He looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway of the livingroom.

“What are you doing?” Harvey held out his hand for Donna to grab.

“Nothing, I just woke up and got a headache so I jthought I would sit out here for little while.” He made her sit down between his legs and held her like that without saying anything.

“Harvey? Are you—“

“Shhhh, just look outside.” Harvey leaned back and Donna leaned on him. She watched how the ocean was still but moving. A few moments went by and Donna spoke softly.

“Harvey?” Harvey moved his head away from the crook of her neck.

“I have to tell you something.” Donna wiggled a little so she could look right at Harvey.

“I wasn’t sure until now but I think I know the man that attacked me…”

“Wait, what?!”

“I thought I recognized him before, and it just came to me.” Harvey’s eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

“A while back I was out of town for personal reasons.”

“Yeah, Donna I know this, you went to see your mom.” Donna nodded and looked down.

“Well, I thought it was stupid to think that someone was following me back. I thought I was imagining things, but then flowers started showing up outside my door and other things.

“What things, Donna?”

“Gifts, cards that kind of stuff…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harvey threw his hands in the air. He was starting to get upset.

“Well like I said, I didn’t think much of it. People in my building even said they never saw anyone.” She went into a defensive tone. But Harvey couldn’t really care, if she had come to him sooner and told him, he could’ve done something about it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly, his headache grew worse.

“What makes you think you know him?”

“I think i’ve run into him before, y’know like casual day to day things. Like getting coffee!”

“And you think you saw this guy how many times?”

“A few, I thought he worked there or I don’t know…” Harvey got up to get something for his headache and wobbled a little getting up.

“Harvey, are you okay?” Donna was standing next to Harvey in a flash grabbing his shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just need to get an aspirin.” He waved Donna off.

“I’ll get it, sit down!” Before he could say anything he was pushed back down to the couch and saw Donna heading towards the bathroom. He closed his eyes and tried to process all of it.

_“She actually thought it was nothing. Just coincidence. But we live in New York… Buping into someone more than a few times is impossible in New York. It hardly ever happens to me unless I make it happen on purpose.”_

Harvey was getting tired of thinking and got up again to head towards bed. This was something they were going to have to talk about tomorrow.

“Donna, do you have that aspirin yet?” He heard a rustle behind him and turned to see what it was and got struck by something hard. He lay on the ground and tried getting up. He heard Donna scream and glass break. He was struck again and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So all of you can thank lightandwaves a.k.a Dani for this chapter...  
> She was the first person to comment on this story and boy is she happy with it. 
> 
> So Dani, this one's for you! ;)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Greetz B.


	8. Misfortune.

**Chapter 8**

_Misfortune._

 

 

Harvey woke up to the smell of smoke. He felt a intense pain above his eyebrow and wanted to touch it but his hands were tied behind his back. He looked around the room which was still dark. He looked at the floor beneath him and saw a black stain forming when laying there. He realised it was blood, his own. The bastard hit him with something hard, so hard it cut his eyebrow. The blood stung his eye and it got hard to see. The light popped on and light flooded into the room.

“You think I wouldn’t find her? Are you that stupid! “

He felt a sharp pain enter his lower back. He yelled out because of the pain. From a far he heard Donna scream.

“STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU’RE HURTING HIM!” He was looking around trying to find out where it was coming from.

“DONNA! OOMPF!” The pain in his lower back became intense again. The man was kicking Harvey in the back. He was sitting behind him.

He tried looking over and saw a man dressed in black smoking a cigarette.

“What the FUCK do you want!” He planted the soul of his shoe on Harvey’s face pushing down. He was wearing steel tipped boots.

“I want what is _mine…”_ The man spoke in utter calmness and expressed his claim on the word ‘mine’. Harvey knew what he meant and he tried turning his head in the direction where Donna’s voice came from. The man lifted his foot from Harvey’s face and stood. Harvey started to panick, his eyes started darting around the room and abruptly stopped when the man grabbed his face. He covered Harvey’s mouth and squeezed painfully.

“I warned you but you wouldn’t listen.” He looked into Harvey’s eyes, and all that stared back was empty black eyes. When he released Harvey he smacked his head on the floor. Harvey rolled over moaning.

“Now you get to listen.” Harvey looked up and his face went pale. The man made his way to the bedroom.

“ _DONNA!”_ Harvey started to move restlessly trying to get free. His feet were bound too.

“NO! GO AWAY, NO! HARVEY!” Harvey started to get angry real fast and was thinking of a way to get free. He heard Donna’s sobs and screams. They were tearing into his ears.

“GET BACK HERE! DON’T TOUCH HER!” Harvey’s voice came out like a roar of a lion. It ripped through his throat letting out all his raw emotions.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” The man came back and kicked him multiple times on his chest. The air was kicked out his lungs and it made him cough and gag.

“Can’t you see i’m trying to woo her into it…” The man sighed and bent down as if looking for some cooperation.

“Harv—, Harvey do as he says!” He heard Donna’s trembling voice.

“Listen to her Harvey.” The man stood up and nodded. He looked towards the bedroom and sighed.

“If you stay quiet i’ll let you watch later.”

“No, please don’t.” Harvey begged with tears streaming down his face.

“I love her, please.”

“I LOVE HER MORE! I WORSHIP HER. I’LL LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD!” Harvey looked at the man with shock. What was he going to do to Donna. The man turned to make his way back to Donna but there was no way in HELL he would let that happen. Harvey didn’t care about himself, he used his head to lean on, it was pulsing and bleeding badly. The pain was bearable but only for so long. When Harvey was able to get on his knees he looked around for something sharp and found the glass he was drinking out of earlier that sat on the table.

“Come on baby, i’m not going to hurt you.”

“NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!” Harvey had to act now, he shoved the table and the glass moved a few inches to the side almost over the edge. He hit the table again and the glass fell off on to the carpet. Harvey looked up real quick hoping the man didn’t hear anything. He grabbed a pillow with his teeth and laid it over the glass. He fell backwards onto the pillow hearing a dull crack. He got up and tried once more. The glass broke and the shatter of it was dulled by the pillow so no one could hear. He sat up and tossed the pillow under the coffeetable, he grabbed a shard and tried cutting the rope. It didn’t want to cut so he applied more pressure, he bit down hard when he cut through his arm.

“ _Shit!”_ Harvey grabbed his arm and saw how deep and big the cut was. He cut the rope around his feet and slowly walked into the kitchen for a knife. He didn’t hear anything from the bedroom, Harvey turned to go in but knocked something over on the counter.

“WHAT THE—“ The man came back and saw the cut ropes with blood on the ground where Harvey laid. He saw movement in the corner of his eye but was too late and was tackled by Harvey. Harvey put all of his weight into tackling the man, he pushed on him to get back up and grabbed the knife he put in his back pocket.

“WHO ARE YOU!” Harvey was pissed and looked towards the bedroom hoping to see a glimpse of Donna. He turned back and looked at the man.

“What did you do to her!” Harvey’s words came cold and threatening, the man took a step back and looked around to find his own weapon.

“Donna! Baby, speak to me!”

“I THOUGHT I TOL—“ he made his way towards Harvey hitting the knife he had out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach hard. Ready to beat on him again he made his way towards Harvey who was lifting himself up by the counter, he looked at the man with a face that was ready to tear into him. He came at him fast and they were on each other again. Blow by blow Harvey was getting it done, when the man fell next to the couch Harvey made his way towards him ready to rip his throat out. The ruffian saw the glass on the carpet and darted for it. He threw some shards at Harvey’s face. He covered his face just in time, when he looked up the man came at him. Harvey stood quickly to catch the blow. He came so hard against him that they both fell back into the glass doors that led to the beach. The doors shattered on impact and they fell through. Harvey felt a sharp hot pain like someone had stabbed him in the back with a red hot poker. He held on tightly to the man but his grip wasn’t tight enough and he slipped through his fingers. He saw him run towards the beach and wanted to go after him but the pain in his back was too severe. He cringed at the slightest movement. When he looked over to where the man was running he was slowly slipping into darkness, into nothing. While Harvey lay there he didn’t even notice Donna was screaming. He slowly slipped back into reality, he looked over at the doors that were shattered and tried getting up again.

“Donna…” He rolled onto his side and the hot pain returned. He groaned and picked himself up. He grabbed his side and tried to walk, he lost his balance and fell onto one knee. He grabbed whatever was near and used it for support.

“Donna, are you okay?!” His voice came out a little stronger this time for Donna to hear.

“HARVEY?” When he finally got to the bedroom, which felt like forever, he saw Donna tied up on the bed. Her clothes were ripped and her face was wet from the tears and sweat. When she saw Harvey her face turned ashen.

“Harvey, are you okay?” She tried to get loose but he tied her ropes too tight like with Harvey. She looked at Harvey from head to toe and gasped.

“Harvey, you’re bleeding!” The blood ran down his fingertips and dropped onto the floor. He came closer to get the ropes off of her.

“Did he hurt you, what did he do?!” He held her face firmly in front of his and checked her for wounds. Donna wrapped her arms around Harvey which made him cry out in pain. She let go immediatly and looked at him.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, where does it hurt?” Harvey had his eyes pinched shut to bite through the pain. He started feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

“I need to sit down.” He started slurring his words. Donna got her feet free and tried standing up, she wobbled a little. Her shirt was ripped down the middle which revealed everything. Harvey could only make out so much, his sight was getting blurry. If only his back didn’t hurt so much he could’ve gotten the bastard.

Donna made her way too Harvey and froze where she stood.

“Harvey stop moving!” She cried out.

“I’m not, i’m in pain…” Harvey joked but Donna wasn’t laughing. She grabbed the phone and called 911.

 

“Hello, yes we were just attacked and my partner has a shard of glass sticking out of his back! No, i’m fine! He is also bleeding badly on his arm there’s a deep cut. Yes, no he’s conscious! He’s sitting down! Please come, please! The address is Waden River Beach road Nr. 4a!” She hung up and grabbed allot of towels. Harvey didn’t even try looking at his back, the moment Donna said he had a shard of glass sticking out it somehow simply made sense due to all the pain he had there. He wanted to lay down.

“Harvey, no!” Donna almost tripped over her own feet getting to Harvey and held him up.

“You can’t go to sleep!”

“I just wanna lie down…”

“No, stay upright! They will be here soon, then you can lie down.” Soon seemed like an eternity and in the distance they could finally hear the sirens.

“Harvey they’re here, just—“ She turned to see him lying down and eyes closed.

“Harvey! Harvey, please baby! Open your eyes, HARVEY!” Donna started shaking him and grabbing his face. She started kissing his face trying to wake him but there was no movement. The paramedics ran inside and yelled for them. Donna had already opened the door for them.

“We’re in here! HURRY!” They came running in and Donna stepped back holding her hands up to her mouth praying. They started talking to Harvey.

“Sir, can you hear me? Sir, if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand?”

“How long has he been out?” The female paramedic looked at Donna.

“He, he, he’s been out for a minute maybe two. I turned around and when I looked back he was lying like that not responding!” The other paramedic was still talking to Harvey. He was stating that there was a glass shard in his lower back and deep lacerations on his arm and face.

“Ma’am, please step outside.” The female paramedic was trying to guide her outside but Donna wouldn’t have it.

“No, i’m staying here! I can take it!” When she looked back she saw him rip open Harvey’s shirt and grab the paddles. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

_“No, no, no, no, no, NO!”_ Tears stremed down her face.

“CLEAR!” The first shock made Harvey’s body jolt and spasm.

“ _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep”_ He charged the paddles again.

“CLEAR!”

_“Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep”_

“C’mon man, work with me!” The paramedic hit Harvey right on the chest.

“C’MON!” He hit him one more time and Harvey took in a deep breath.

“Alright man! He’s back!” He yelled over to the paramedic who held Donna.

“Get the gurney!” She disappeared and came back with a gurney. They had wrapped gauze around the shard so it wouldn’t move and make the bleeding worse. Harvey’s arm was wrapped up tight, but blood was already seeping through.

“We’re moving!” They put Harvey on his side so he wouldn’t lay on the shard. They made their way to the ambulance and got in. The man was still busy with Harvey in the back while the woman drove. He asked Donna allot of questions which she couldn’t answer. She held Harvey’s hand the whole way.

 

They called in ahead so that the doctor’s were already on standby. When they got to the hospital it was too hectic when the doors opened and Donna stood on the sidelines while they worked on Harvey. She kissed him softly on the lips before they wheeled him into surgery. The double doors closed and Donna couldn’t stand anymore. She sank to her knees and passed out.


	9. Regret.

**Chapter 9**

 

Donna woke up in a hospital room, she was hooked up to an IV. She looked around and saw no one. She started clicking the help button frantically. An nurse came in al little flushed and exhaled when she saw Donna.

“Hi there honey, you’ve been asleep for a long time, how ya feelin’?” She had a thick warm southern accent.

“How long? How is he? Where is Harvey?” Donna had no time for pleasantries. The nurse nodded and checked her IV.

“Whoa,whoa, whoa. One question at a time. You’ve been out fort wo days. And he is out of surgery honey, he did great. He’s in his room.” Before Donna could demand to see him the nurse shushed Donna.

“Shhhh, now let me get this nasty thing out your arm and into a wheelchair, hmm?” She looked at Donna over her half-mooned spectacles.

Donna smiled at her and let the nurse do her job.

 

“I must say sugar, your man is sure something sweet to look at.” Donna smiled while being pushed to Harvey’s room.

“Now honey, he just went through a tough surgery and he isn’t much to look at, at the moment.” Donna inhaled deeply and prepared herself. The nurse stopped and looked at Donna.

“Ready, hun?” She nodded and the nurse opened the door and pushed Donna into the room. Tears were already streaming down her face when she finally caught a glimpse of Harvey. She saw Harvey and put her hand in front of her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. He was lying down all cut and bruised. The beeping on the monitor and her sobs were all that she could hear.

“How is it that i’m in worse shape then you and you’re sleeping for two days in another room?” The voice came from Harvey and Donna looked up in his direction. Two brown eyes were looking at Donna and smiled.

“Harvey! Baby, how do you feel.” Donna was pushed to the side of Harvey’s bed, she grabbed his hand and kissed it. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“Shhhh, baby. I’m okay, just a little sore.”

“Honey, you’re more than just a little sore.” The nurse looked at Harvey’s IV and blood transfusion.

“You lost allot of blood but thanks to this beautiful young lady, you’re still here.” She smiled and looked at Donna.

“I’ll come back later.” She patted Donna’s shoulder and walked out closing the door behind her.

“How do you feel?” Donna sniffed and looked into his eyes.

“I’ve definitely felt better, that’s for sure.” He chuckled and cringed.

“Harvey, I mean it!”

“I know baby, i’m just tired and sore. That’s all. A little rest and i’ll be up in no time.” Donna tried to stay strong but seeing Harvey in this state her tearducts had a mind of their own and that was crying the Niagra falls.

“Donna, look at me.” He grabbed her hand and put it on his bare chest, his torso was wrapped in bandages.

“Can you feel that?” Donna nodded at the feel of his heartbeat.

“I’m still here, i’m okay.” She shakingly stood up and leaned over to kiss him. Harvey tried pulling her onto the bed so she could lay next to him. But he made a movement that made him groan in pain.

“Harvey, i’m sorry!”

“Shhhh, just come and lay next to me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t, having you here makes me feel allot better.” Donna pushed herself onto the bed and lay next to Harvey.

“Much better.” Harvey sighed and closed his eyes. They fell back asleep in each others arms, listening to each other's heartbeats.

 

“Donna? Donna, wake up.” Donna's eyes fluttered open and searched for the voice that was calling her. She flinched when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"It's okay Donna, it's me Jessica."

"Jessica? What?"

"I'm listed as Harvey's second emergency contact."

"What? Who?"

"You're the first one listed but you were admitted as well when you passed out, so they called me." This was a side of Jessica Donna had never seen before.

"It's okay, c'mon, let's get you something to eat and let Harvey sleep for a little bit longer." Donna didn't want to leave Harvey alone but was a little hungry. She had no idea she had slept for two days but her stomach had. But by looking at Jessica she knew Jessica had been here a while. Jessica had her hair in ponytail and was wearing no make-up. She was wearing normal clothes with a creme coloured pashmina. She held out her arm so Donna could hold on to her. Harvey stirred a little and mumbled something. When they got out the room they made their way to the cafeteria and Donna sat down while Jessica grabbed them some coffee and something to eat. Jessica came back with a tray. Two coffee's and two bagels, Donna grabbed the coffee that Jessica handed her and sipped delicately. Her lip was split from the punch she got when she went to check on Harvey but instead was attacked like Harvey.

It stung from the heat of the coffee, be it disgusting coffee but it sure was welcome to Donna at the moment.

"So you and Harvey, huh?" Donna looked up to Jessica and totally forgot that Jessica didn't know.

"I wanted to tell you but Harvey said you would find out eventually."

"Well I know now, I wish it was under better circumstances though." Jessica sipped her coffee.

"I'm not sorry." Donna looked at Jessica over her cup.

"Honey, it's about damn time..." Jessica gave her a smile and touched her hand.

"How are you doing Donna?" Donna looked at the table and didn't know how to answer. She was in better shape then Harvey but what that man did to her in the bedroom she will never forget.

"Donna, I know what happened. I spoke to the doctor." Donna's head shot up and looked afraid.

"It's okay Donna, it's over." Donna hugged herself and and sat there for a moment. Jessica got up and took off her pashmina and wrapped it around Donna. She bent over and hugged her tightly. Donna quietly sobbed into Jessica's shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's over. Shhh." Jessica's fingers traced through Donna's hair and soothed her.

 

_"Where am I? What the, oh right... My ass was handed to me"_ Harvey looked around and felt the covers for Donna who wasn't there. He looked up and checked the room for her but she was nowhere to be found. He started to panick and groaned a little by pushing himself upright. He grabbed his torso and leaned on his uninjured hand. He looked at the bandage around his wrist.

_"God, you idiot."_ He tried getting out of bed but the door swung open and the nurse from before walked in with big round suprised eyes.

"And where do you think you're going." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"The redhead that was here, the woman, where is she?"

"Oh her! She left to the cafeteria with someone."

"WHAT?" Harvey snapped at her.

"YOU LET HER LEAVE WITH SOMEONE! WE WERE ATTACKED AND THE GUY WHO DID IT IS STILL OUT THERE! AH!" He grabbed his waist in pain.

"If you had let me finish instead of hollering I would've told you that it was a striking coloured woman who took her."

"Jessica?"

"I believe that's her. You see, i'm not so good with names but faces I never forget." She started putting Harvey back in bed and tucked the sheets around him.

"When did they leave?"

"Oh, not too long ago..." She looked up from her task at hand and smiled at Harvey.

"They'll come back, you should rest, you had surgery 2 days ago. The doctor will be in shortly and check on you. In the meantime do you need anyhting?" Harvey nodded and creased his eyebrows.

"Could you maybe call them here for me?"

"Sure sugar, just stay here, please." She pointed at the bed and gave him a warning tone. The 'please' was more of a 'try me' kind of plea and a 'don't even think about it' mixed up in there somewhere. Harvey nodded and leaned back and grabbed the remote, he turned on the TV and waited.

 

"Excuse me darlin." The nurse from before grabbed Donna's shoulder which made her jump terribly. She turned to see the nurse with a rosie complexion who looked sentimental and sorry at the same time.

"Oh i'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to frighten you but your honey is askin' for ya, the both of ya." Donna stood up immediatley and Jessica followed behind talking to the nurse.

"How is she?" Jessica leaned over to the nurse.

"Poor thing, going through what she went through plus her lover dying in front of her eyes and then brought back to life. But he is lucky to be alive if I do say so myself." She said sympathetically.

"I just can't believe he followed them here..."

"What do you mean, followed?"

"Donna was attacked at our office in New York by the same man and Harvey saved her then too."

"The same man you say?"

"Yes, it seems he has been following Donna and even broke into her apartment."

"So you're saying she is being stalked."

"I guess so." They walked at least ten steps behind Donna in hushed tones.

"Has she reported anything yet?"

"I'm her acting lawyer for the time being and I will be talking to the cops with her."

"She didn't do anything wrong!" The nurse looked at Jessica with disbelief.

"No, but she has to have a lawyer present because if they have the man in custody and he pleads not guitly, we are looking at a lawsuit. And I don't lose. I want that fucker behind bars just as much as you do. Because if he gets out, i'm sure Harvey would kill him."

"Have you already gotten the evidence off of Donna?"

"Well she was unconscious at the time and it didn't look like she was gonna wake up any time soon, so we performed what had to be done in her best interest. part of the exam was done, external evidence and swabs were taken. Including some pictures of the so called damaged area." Jessica swallowed.

"Call it what it is please, for legal reference." The nurse turned to Jessica and sighed.

"Why don't you just ask me to be a medical witness since I got to her first."

"If you don't mind, but I need you to say it none the least."

"We admitted Donna Paulsen when she arrived after losing consciousness. We found blood near her vaginal area and her clothes were ripped in a sexual assault manner. I performed a examination of 'implied conscent' not knowing if her life would be in danger and due to her being unconscious by hospital regulation I am responsible for that decision and duty." Jessica thanked the nurse and gave her business card to the woman.

"I'll be in touch."

"Understood. Do you mind if I get back to my duties?"

"By all means." Jessica held out her hand gesturing for the woman to go on ahead. She walked into Harvey's room and saw Donna sitting on the bed hugging Harvey.

"You know, you have a very strong young lady right there Harvey." He looked up and saw Jessica standing in the doorway.

"Jessica, thanks for coming all this way."

"Harvey please! You made my heart stop beating when I got the call."

"I knew you were nearby, that's your favorite pashmina." He rubbed Donna's shoulder and looked at Jessica mouthing the words ' _Thank you_ '. Jessica smiled and kissed Harvey on the cheek.

"I'm happy you are okay, both of you." Jessica glanced at Donna and gave a weak warm smile. There was a knock on the door, Mike and Rachel walked in and looked shocked.

"Hey guys, Jessica called and we came straight over. We’ve been waitng to see you guys but you were both out like a light." Mike walked up to Donna and hugged her tightly rubbing her back. Rachel cut in after Mike and held Donna for a long time. Mike made his way to Harvey and was scared to hug him. One being his boss and two he didn't wan't to hurt him.

"It's okay Mike, I look worse than I feel, honest." Mike leaned down and hugged Harvey. After evrything Harvey had done for Mike their friendship turned into brothers. Harvey was like Mike's big brother and just the thought of Harvey gone forever made his eyesight blurry.

"Hey man, don't go getting sentimental on me." Jessica silently gestured for Donna and Rachel to go to Donna's room so she could change in some clothes Jessica brought her. They closed the door behind them.

"Harvey, you scared the shit out of me." Mike sat on the bed facing Harvey.

"Mike, look it wasn't planned or anything..."

"Harvey, because of you I have a life again. You helped pull me out of the gutter and back onto the street. After my grandmother died you were there for me. You, Donna, Rachel and Jessica are like my family. I never had a brother and you were like the brother I never had. I'm not prepared to go through that pain again. So please, i'm begging you. Don't die on me." Mike's voice cracked and looked at Harvey. Harvey silently nodded, he grabbed Mike's neck and pulled him towards his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Michael. Not for a long time." Mike sobbed silently holding onto Harvey. This was the first time Harvey actually loved Mike as a brother.

 

 

"Do you need some help Donna?" Rachel and Jessica stood outside the door of Donna's bathroom. Jessica had brought a pair of joggings she could wear.

"Jessica, could I have some help." Jessica looked up and saw Rachel crease her eyebrows.

"Sure, Rachel can you over there for a sec." Rachel sat down on the other side of the room not understanding why Donna wanted Jessica to help.

"I'm coming in." Jessica walked in and saw Donna standing in front of the mirror looking at herself.

"I can't put the sweater on over my head, my arm hurts too much." She sobbed saying it.

"Okay honey, that's okay, i'll help you." Jessica grabbed the sweater and Donna turned around facing her. The lights built inside the mirror illuminated her back which was full of black and purple bruises. The front was slightly less bruised but blade that was used to cut her shirt open had made little cuts running down the front.

"I know you know..." Donna looked at Jessica putting her head throught the sweater Jessica held up for her. She put her arms through and Jessica took her hair out the sweater.

"Yes, I know."

"Say it." Donna closed her eyes.

"Donna,—“

“Say it.” Her voice came out hoarse and near tears. Jessica sighed and closed her eyes when she opened them she saw Donna looking at her with tears streaming down her face, her eyes defiant and angry for what had been done to her.

“Donna, you were raped.”

“Don’t tell Harvey.” Was all Donna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then,
> 
> I have posted 2 chapters online and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Greetz, B


	10. The Truth...

**Chapter 10**

_The truth…_

 

Harvey’s doctor had already come in saying he was extremely lucky and should thank God he’s alive. He said that he could eat something so Mike went out to get some food. He was watching an old rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on the TV and looked down at his arms. The bastard had put out his cigarettes on Harvey’s arm multiple times. But mostly he was relieved he and Donna were still alive.

 

Mike came back with vegetable soup and some crackers. They talked for a while about what the guy looked like and what they would do if they ever saw him again. Mike made some jokes about Harvey’s appearrance when someone knocked on the door. Rachel peeked in and smiled.

“Glad to see you're eating.”

“Guess i've got an appetite even though I have a gash in my back.” Mike and Rachel looked at each other.

“Too soon?” Harvey broke the silence. They looked at Harvey simultaniously and nodded.

“Harvey, i’m happy to see you're doing much better but i’m going to have to steal Mike from you since we already have a previous engagement.”

“No problem. Where’s Donna?” Harvey looked Rachel but before she could speak Mike was already at it. Mike spoke quickly not listening at all.

“About time, you know that right. Everyone in the office have been waiting forever!” Mike looked at Harvey and articulated the word _‘forever’_ dramatically.

“I get it already, stop throwing that in my face. Now where is she?”

“I’m right here Mr. Bossypants…” Donna walked in with her hair wet. Harvey thought she looked too pale and that she took a shower.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Mike and Rachel looked lef tand right and felt like they weren’t supposed tob e there but it was too fascinating to just get up and leave. At least that’s what Rachel thought, Mike on the other hand stood up and grabbed Rachel’s hand and started dragging her out.

“Bye Harvey, we’ll see you when you get back to New York.”

“Yeah, we’ll visit you guys!” Rachel had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. She kissed Donna before leaving and closed the door.

“Where’s Jessica?” Harvey tried sitting up but scooted right back down.

“She’s making some calls for you tob e transferd to New York Hospital. But I think she might be pulling some strings so you can sleep in your own bed.” She walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. Harvey grabbed her hand which was ice cold.

“Donna, you’re freezing, c’mere.” Donna made her way to Harvey and curled up to his embrace. Donna breathed Harvey in deeply and exhaled through her mouth.

 “Okay, what?” Harvey tilted Donna’s face up to look him in the eyes.

“What? I’ve only been gone a while.“

“Yeah to take a shower and put on some joggings, no big deal. But there is something else.” He rubbed her arm up and down.

“What makes you say that?” Donna put her head back on his chest.

“It feel like you’re not telling me something.” Harvey looked at Donna with worry.

“Harvey, when I saw you on the ground, not moving, I imagined the worse.”

“Hey, it’s over.” Harvey’s voice came out like a lifeline, Donna swallowed hard.

“I know.“ She put her arms around him and lay still. Harvey kissed the top of her head and rocked her a little. They sat like that for a while, trying to heal and lick each others wounds.

“I hear we are going back to New York soon.” Harvey’s voice sounded deeper and stronger with her ear on his chest.

“Jessica mentioned it I think.”

“Yeah, and then we can go back to my place, which is also yours at the moment I guess.” Harvey laughed a little and played with her wet hair.

“It could be…” Donna looked up at Harvey and didn’t understand.

“Donna, why not move in with me? Or we can find another place, whatever makes you happy.” Donna started to cry.

“Hey, what? Hey! Is it that bad?”

“No! No, Harvey I, I would love to live with you.”

“But?”

“What if you change your mind? What if you don’t like it?” Harvey wiped her tears away and laughed.

“I practically already am, I work with you, care for you! Donna, I—“ Harvey swallowed hard and wanted to make sure he did this right.

“Donna, I love you.” Donna took in a sharp breath and her eyes grew wide.

“Say something, would ya.” Harvey started fiddling with her hair because he started growing nervous.

“I love you too, Harvey.” Harvey looked up relieved that his feelings were being returned by the one person who meant the world to him. He bent down and kissed her lovingly. They were wrapped in their own personal love bubble.

 

“Harvey…”

“Yeah?” Harvey looked utterly content sitting with her in his arms watching TV.

“Y’know, it only took a crazy psychopath stalker to make you admit that you love me.” Donna giggled.

“Well, when you put it that way… It sounds terrible.” Harvey gulped realising how stupid it sounded.

“I’m just happy you’re okay and i’m here with you, safe.” Donna leaned into his embrace and echoed the word _‘Safe’_ under her breath. Harvey and Donna watched TV for the rest of the afternoon. They would doze off here and there, the other noticing how their breathing would slow and become steady after a while.

 

Jessica walked in and saw Donna asleep in his arms while Harvey had tears streaming down his face staring at the ceiling.

He heard Jessica and turned to look. He put one finger in front of his mouth. She nodded and walked over to him.

“Harvey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, i’m just happy that i’m alive, here, with her.” He looked at Donna and let his head fall back again.

“Harvey, i’m guessing Donna didn’t say anything?“

“Say what?”

“Oh, that she has a check up later. Y’know to to be on the safe side.” Jessica saved herself real quick, Donna did have a check up later. Harvey stroked his hand up and down Donna’s arm. He looked concerned.

“Harvey, wounds heal, she’s strong and will pull through this.” She wiped a tear from his face but was soon followed by another.

“I told her I loved her.” He looked at Jessica and smiled with wet eyes. Jessica brushed her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp a little, she made sure to steer clear from the wound on his head.

“Harvey, she loves you very much too.” Harvey looked at Jessica with a puzzled look.

“Oh please, i’m a woman and i’ve worked with that woman a long time thanks to you. Take care of her.” Jessica kissed his forehead and was about to walk out.

“You are coming back to New York tonight. I arranged for private nursing at your place for you and Donna.” Harvey nodded and watched her leave. He stared at the ceiling until his eyelids felt like heavy weights. He fell asleep.

 

The doctor came in to check on Harvey but saw Donna fast asleep in his arms.

“I’m awake Doc, just speak softly.”

“I see, how are you doing Harvey?”

“I’ve been better…”

“The pain?”

“It’s there.”

“Let’s see if we can do something about that, hmm.” The doctor looked up from Harvey’s chart and smiled.

“How is she doing?” He pointed at Donna.

“I honestly don’t know, but she keeps falling asleep and waking up. She doesn’t sleep for long though.” The man nodded and walked over to Donna and grabbed her wrist. He was checking her pulse and looked at his watch.

“Yes well, i’ll prescribe something for her too.” He looked at Harvey with a grin. Harvey held her a little tighter. Nothing was going to rip her from his arms, not for the time being and while he was still breathing.

“I understand that the woman who was here earlier arranged for you to go home. She is very insistent that one.”

“Jessica, yeah she is.” Harvey smiled with one corner of his mouth moving up.

“I was pretty against it, but hearing what you went through it would be best for you and the Mrs to go home and heal there. Familiar surroundings, personal medical staff… You will make an excellent recovery if you listen to what the doctors tell you. Understood?”

“Doc, what happened while I was out.”

“Well Harvey, you had a shard of glass penetrating your lower back. A large self inflicted gash on your arm which I hear was you cutting the ropes around your wrist. And last but not least a blunt force trauma that has fractured your skull. Hence the headache. Due to major bloodloss you were not responsive when the paramedics arrived. You had flatlined for a minute, but the paramedic brought you back and then you were transported to the hospital. We got you into surgery and retrieved the shard from your back and fixed the internal bleeding. All-in-all, the surgery was a succes.” The doctor made it sound so simple. Harvey listened carefully to what was being explained to him and nodded slightly.

_“Flatlined… Donna saw that too…”_ Harvey kissed Donna lightly on the head and stayed there. The doctor left soon after that.

 

“Hiya sweetcheeks. How ya feelin’? The nurse that had been helping Donna so far popped in to see how they were doing and also brought some medicine for Harvey. Harvey saw her before and thought back then  as well as if she stepped out of a ‘southern hospitality’ magazine.

“Poor thing, she’s exhausted.” She leaned over and shook her a little bit.

“Honey, it’s time for you to wake up. You have a check up to go too. And if you want to have your man big and strong again you’re going to have to let me give him his medicine.” Harvey released her reluctantly, Donna got up and sat on the chair all curled up next to the bed. Harvey swallowed his meds and sipped the water that was given to him. Donna yawned and saw Harvey watching her, she smiled sheepishly, Harvey loved that smile. He looked at the nurse who was helping him sit upright.

“I hear that the both of you are leaving soon, even though you just had surgery a 2 days ago. We usually keep patients who have had surgery like yours a little longer, but that Ms. Pearson is a stubborn one alright.” She looked over her shoulder and winked at both of them.

“C’mon sugar, i’ll bring her back in a jiffy and get you prepared in a few.” She winked at Harvey before closing the door, Harvey leaned back. The room sure looked empty now that Harvey gave it a good look. He sighed and waited.

 

A while later the nurse from before came back with Donna, a wheelchair and some blankets. Donna helped Harvey dress real quick while the nurse was getting their discharge papers in order. It was a struggle but he was fully clothed now. He was wearing a pair of sweats that Jessica had brought earlier for him to wear but he didn’t put them on until now with Donna’s help. The nurse came back with a big smile on her face.

“Alrighty then, your car is here to pick you up. Let’s just get you in this chair and we can roll you on out of here.” She helped Harvey getting up.

“I can do it.”

“Poppycock! I am here to help and I ain’t takin’ no for an answer.” She swapped his hand away and grabbed his elbow. Harvey knew he could stand because he just did. But standing just now already took alot out of him. He wobbled a bit and Donna grabbed his other side.

“I feel like an old man…” The nurse laughed and helped him sit.

“Honey, if you’re old then why not marry me?” She put the blanket over his knees and Harvey could see Donna trying not to laugh.

“As flattering as that proposal is.” he reached out his hand for Donna to grab.

“But I have my girl right here.” She grabbed his hand and he brought it up to his lips to kiss.

“Ya’ll are too adorable.” The nurse just stood there in awe of what was in front of her.

“All right, let’s get you guys outta here!” They made their way down and walked out, they saw a black car and Ray stepped out.

“Sir, ma’am, i’m very pleased to see you’re okay.” He opened the door for them and helped Harvey get up. Harvey patted the man’s shoulder as a thank you. Ray was Harvey’s driver for many years. So he was pretty pleased to see him as well. Donna scooted in and was happy that Harvey had this much legroom in the back of the car. She helped put his blanket on him and opened the window.

“Wait!” She looked at the nurse who gave Ray the wheelchair to put in the back of the car.

“Yes honey?”

“I never asked your name.”

“Oh honey, my name is Bonnie, Bonnie Harper.” She grabbed Donna’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I’ll see you again soon. Take care of yourself sugar!” She let go and the car drove off slowly. She stood there waving goodbye and Donna waved back. She looked over to Harvey who had trouble getting comfortable.

“You need another blanket?” Harvey huffed and pulled a face.

“I just don’t remember this car being so hard.” They laughed about it and linked hands.

“If it makes you more comfortable, lay on me.” Donna patted on her lap. Harvey slowly laid on his side that wasn’t injured. She went with her fingers through his hair and started humming to a song that was on the radio.

“What about the stuff left at the beach house?” Donna mentioned staring out the window.

“Jessica and Mike have that covered, don’t worry about it.” Harvey lifted his arm to brush hers.

“I don’t really want to see that stuff ever again, Harvey.” Harvey turned his head to look at t her face which was looking right back at him, it was cold and pale. Harvey touched her face and felt her skin which was cool beneath his fingers.

“You don’t have to, i’ll take care of it. Ray, turn on the heater please.” Ray clicked a button and it gradually got warmer in the car. Donna kept running her fingers though his hair and went back to humming to what was on the radio. A few minutes later she looked down and saw Harvey asleep and smiled, she bent down and kissed the wound on his eyebrow, and looked out the window again. Ray silently watched her, he started to hum as well and drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, work got intense and I haven't had any time to post a new chapter online... I know, I know, it takes less then 5 minutes but when i'm saying intense, I really mean stacks of paper reaching the ceiling and when you think you are all caught up you see a coworker walking to your desk with another stack of that miserable work you just finished and you lunge yourself on your desk covering every corner so that there is no way he can put it off on you! And then you realise by how sleep deprived you are that it isn't any coworker, nope, it's your boss with a smile so big the cheshire cat would be impressed by it. And all you wanna do is smack it right off that smug face, but he pays you so you can pay your rent...
> 
> And coffee, coffee as far as the eye can see! All work and no play and a lot of coffee can you give you a pretty good and quick burnout... This is what happens when you stay in school. They left out that fun little memo didn't they!
> 
> So have mercy, please?
> 
> New chapters will be online soon! Sooner than this one!
> 
> Greetz, B


	11. Amnesia.

**Chapter 11**

 

**_Amnesia._  **

_“Harvey!” Donna was punched face first out of nowhere. She fell back and grabbed her face looking up. The mysterious figure made his towards her and grabbed her hair._

_“Aaah!” She scratched and clawed at the man pulling her up by her hair._

_“Let GO! HARVEY! HARVEY, WAKE UP!” He hit again and threw her on the bed._

_“He isn’t waking up anytime soon…” The voice that haunted her in her nightmare had become reality. She scramble for her footing and was grabbed and dragged back. She was looking for something sharp. The man turned her on her back and in the corner of her eye saw something glisten. He was holding a knife._

_“NO! PLEASE, WHAT DO YOU WANT!” He sat on top of her with her feet kicking. He held her arms in place with one hand with such force it hurt, he trailed his knife from her neck down to her breasts and stopped by the lip of sweatpants. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing, hoping Harvey would wake up. She opened her eyes when she heard her shirt ripping. The knife was cutting through her clothes and revealed Donna’s bare chest._

_“No, please, please i’m begging you!”_

_“Shhhh, it’s okay. Baby i’m here to get you. You know you want to be with me, you accepted my gifts and waved at me. I know how you feel about me.”_

_“No, no I didn’t! GET OFF! HARVEY!” He slapped her across the face and bared his teeth._

_“STOP CALLING OUT TO HIM! I’M THE ONE YOU LOVE! YOU LOVE ME!” He grabbed her face and held it in place, he planted a kiss on her lips. It felt sickening and disgusting. Donna wanted to hurl when she felt his tongue. She bit down hard on his lip._

_“AH! YOU BITCH! Fine, you want it ROUGH!” He turned her over on her stomach and grabbed rope out of his pocket and bound her hands to the bed. She lay there face down trying to kick and move but he had her pinned. He leaned down and cupped her breasts. Donna bit down on the covers beneath her, fearing what would be next. He traced his hands down her waist and stopped at the rim of her pants. She could feel him hook his thumbs inside and slowly start to push them down. She tried bucking him off but it was no use. She could hear his breath becoming shallow and hard against her ear. The tears streamed down her face when his hand moved up her inner thigh. She could feel him trying to pry open her legs but Donna wouldn’t have it. She held on for as long as she could but he hit her head hard._

_“Work with me, baby.” She was hit over the head several times after that but the last time made her lose consciousness. She came to nearly as fast when she felt him enter._

_“NO! AH, NOOOO!” Donna screamed inbetween her cries for help._

_“You feel so good, baby.” After a while the pain numbed her and she lay like a lifeless body on the bed. She thought he was going to kill her because he already killed Harvey. He stilled suddenly and she could feel a suddden burst of heat inside her. She sobbed into the covers. She sensed him flinch and pull out. She turned her head just enough to see he was getting up._

_“Stay here baby.” He smacked her ass and pulled up her pants real quick and turned her over. He bound her feet and for the first time she could see his face clearly. He had a slight stubble and black eyes. His hair was black and curly, his complexion was dark as if he hadn’t showered for decades. Donna saw him leave and smelled smoke. She tried to look around he corner but it was meaningless. She heard rustling noises and things being knocked over. He was in there for a while. The smell of smoke never faded. A light was turned on and the hall flooded with light inside the bedroom. She heard him say something and ended up shouting. She then heard a dull object being struck followed by a scream._

_“HARVEY! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU’RE HURTING HIM!” She heard Harvey shout her name and scream out in pain again._

_“HARVEY! HARVEY!” Donna screamed for him at the top of her lungs. She heard him cry her name over and over…_

“Donna! Donna, baby wake up!” Donna woke up and frantically looked around the room. She was so distraught she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Harvey tried getting up as fast as he could and grabbed his side in the process due to the sharp pain that was slowly pulsing in his lower back. He tried grabbing her but she hit him off crying terribly.

_“She doesn’t recognize me.”_ Harvey got on his knees in front of her and grabbed the phone from it’s holder that was on the nightstand next to the bed. Donna held her arms in ront of her as if to fend off for whatever was to come.

“Shhhh, baby, look at me. It’s me, Harvey.” Donna looked up and saw her surroundings once more. They were in Harvey’s room, her gaze stopped at Harvey who was sweating and looking very concerned.

“Har—, Harvey?”

“That’s right. You’re safe here, shhhh.” He reached out and ever so gently touched her. She flinched but calmed immediatley after being touched. He pulled her slowly into his arms and Donna scooted towards him. She started to cry uncontrollably, Harvey soothed and held her tight. He was rocking a little but the pain in his back made him stop after a while. He noticed that Donna fell silent and she was unconcious. He picked up the phone and called Mike.

 

Mike arrived at Harvey’s place shortly after. Harvey called ahead downstairs to give him an extra key so he could let himself in.

“Harvey?”

“I’m in here Mike.” Mike ran in and saw them on the floor next to the bed.

“Jesus, Harvey what happened?”

“She passed out a while ago, she was having a nightmare and fell out of bed. For a moment she didn’t recognize me but she passed out a little after.” Mike walked up to Harvey and laid his hand on his shoulder kneeling next to him.

“I can’t pick her up by myself right now.” Mike nodded and made his way in front of him grabbing Donna’s legs. Harvey pushed Donna towards Mike’s chest and held her head to lay on his shoulder. Mike stood up in a swift manner and lay her down on the bed pulling the cover over her.

“My turn.” Harvey reached out his arm and Mike walked over and gently helped him up. He wrapped his arm around his waist gently and walked him back to the bed.

“No, I need a drink.”

“Harvey, what about the medicine you’re taking?” Mike looked at Harvey with a troubled face.

“Don’t give me that face, my medicine has worn off and before I take more, which I won’t, cause i’ll be drinking with you.” He motioned Mike to keep going. He helped Harvey sit down and walked back to the bedroom to turn off the light that Harvey put on when Donna was having her nightmare. Mike came back and made a beeline for the liquor. He poured two glasses while Harvey stared out the window from the couch.

“How are you doing?” Harvey looked up at Mike and grabbed his glass from him.

“In shock, pissed, homicidal…” Harvey downed his drink in one gulp. Mike took his glass and gave him his.

“I think i’ll just grab the carafe.” Mike got up to retrieve it and filled both glasses before putting it on the table in front of them.

“Was Rachel okay with you leaving so suddenly at this time?” Harvey glanced at Mike.

“I told her you called and she nearly came herself but I thought it might be wise not to.” Harvey nodded, he was a little thankful she didn’t come. He didn’t want her to see Donna like that. Too much drama.

“So what was your previous engagement?”

“Huh? Oh! That was an appointment with her parents. She didn’t want to go alone.” Harvey emptied his glass again, Mike took it and poured another.

“When I told them why we were late they thought we were crazy for not canceling.”

“Not much you could have done at the hospital anyway. We were sleeping the entire time with all the morphine they were giving us.” He grinned at Mike and nudged him.

“It’s fine, really. You would go mad without doing anything, and I know you hate hospitals.” Mike looked at Harvey with apologetic eyes. But nodded his head slightly thanking him.

“Has jessica said anything to you?”

“No, she has been giving me some cases to take care of since you are not working for the time being.”

“I see, nothing else?” Harvey looked at Mike knowing there was more.

“Harvey, focus on getting better and then we will talk business.” Mike leaned forward to grab the remote and turned on the sportschannel for Harvey.

“I recorded the game for you since you were in the hospital.”

“Thanks Mike.” He leaned on Mike and watched the game with him. Mike noticed after a while that Harvey fell asleep and didn’t want to wake him so he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

 

“Mike?”

Mike opened his eyes and saw blurry , he rubbed them with one hand. He wondered where his other hand was but noticed that Harvey was leaning on him still asleep.

“Mike, when did you get here?” Donna stood in front of them and crossed her arms.

“You know he can’t drink with that pain medication.”

“He didn’t.” Mike yawned.

“He didn’t take anything, so he drank some instead.” Mike looked at Harvey again and looked at Donna for help. She knelt in front of Harvey and touched his leg lightly.

“Harvey?” He mumbled something she couldn’t understand and giggled.

“Did he just mumble something.”

“Yeah, he does that.” She shook his leg a little harder this time.

“Harvey, wake up.” Harvey peeled his eyes open and saw Donna, he smiled and lifted his head up. He looked to his side and saw Mike.

“Ah! What the!” Harvey jumped to the opposite side realising he slept on Mike’s shoulder.

“Morning” Mike gave him a little wave and looked at Donna with a goofy grin.

“C’mon Harvey.” Donna looked at Mike for help and he got up slowly and leaned most of his weight on Mike.

“Why am I being brought to bed when I just woke up…” Harvey looked over at Donna who was holding the sheet up for Harvey. He got in slowly and winced.

“Where are his pain meds?” Mike stood swiftly and looked at Donna who was sitting next to Harvey in the blink of an eye.

“They should be on the counter.” Harvey grabbed Donna and looked very serious at her.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Harvey I—“

“Don’t. You were delirious last night after you’re nightmare.” Donna tried to keep her face as cool as possible not giving an inch of emotion.

“I’m fine. I just had a bad dream about that night is all. The way you looked and I ju—“

“Stop, i’m sorry. I’m just worried about you. You really had me scared.” Mike walked back in with a black toiletbag.

“There are alot of pills so I just grabbed the whole thing.”

“Thanks Mike, could you grab some water in the bathroom.” Donna pointed in the direction he had to go.

“Sure.” He made his way in and out in no time. After taking his meds Harvey insisted that he was awake and not tired but the meds he took were so strong he felt weak, numb and sleepy in no time. Mike stood by the bed watching it happen and was dumbstruck that a few painkillers could knock out the famous Harvey Specter within minutes.

“What are those pills called?”

“Why?” Donna was confused at the question.

“For future reference.” Donna elbowed him in the stomach.

“What!” Mike said in a hushed whisper smiling like an idiot. Donna shook her head and smiled.

“Ah! You smiled!” Mike pointed at her mouth, out of reflex Donna took three steps back.

“Sorry, I just thought that was the first smile that actually looked genually happy.” Mike felt bad for scaring her and looked up from the floor. Donna walked over and kissed his cheek.

“That’s okay puppy, thanks.” She started ushering him out of the room and closed the door so Harvey could rest.

“Can I treat you to breakfast?” Mike grabbed his coat and turned to look at her.

“Thanks Mike, but I don’t feel like going out…”

“Donna, you’re with me. I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s just breakfast.” He shrugged and grabbed Donna’s coat and handed it to her.

“A litlle fresh air will do you good.”

“Can I change first?” Donna smiled gesturing up and down to her appearance.

 

Walking outside and breathing in the morning New York air made Donna relax. It made it even better when Mike linked his arm to hers and walked down the street together.

“I’m really happy that you and Harvey are okay, sorta.” Mike was walking towards some stands where you could buy some vegetables and fruit. Donna rubbed his arm and hugged it tight. Mike was like Harvey’s little brother and although Harvey pulls a face when someone says that he has a twinkle in his eye that pretty much says _‘You’re damn right! If you mess with him, you mess with me’_. Mike had so much to be thankful to Harvey and he knew it. But he also filled the gap of sibling responsibility. If Harvey hadn’t cut Trevor out of his life, who knows what Mike would be doing right now....

“Yeah, you really love Harvey, don’t you?” Mike who was buying some fruit and vegetables looked at Donna with his guard down.

“What? Why wo—“

“Mike, you’re like brothers. In the end you always choose each other.” Donna grabbed a paper bag and started putting some apples and oranges in the bag. She was about to pay the man but Mike held his hand up and paid for it himself.

“When you put it that way, then yeah. I will always choose Harvey, he gave me this and now he fights with and for me. We have our disputes but,”

“But you always pick each other in the end.” Donna finished and Mike smiled. He grabbed Donna around her shoulder and squeezed.

“Well, you left something out.” Donna looked confused at Mike.

“You forgot someone.” He stopped and looked at Donna.

“Donna, you have been there since the beginning and before that with Harvey… You were there for me just as much as for Harvey but just a little more. You would make sure we would make up and stop fighting or you would be there to remind us of little things. You’re just as much of a sister then anyone else could come close to.” Mike leaned in to hug her and Donna gratefully accepted by wrapping her arms around him.

“Let’s go eat!”

“Let’s.” They walked into one of the diners on the street.

 

Harvey woke up a few hours later and got up slowly but surely. His room was dark and quiet. He turned his light on instead of switching the electric glass off. He looked around and remembered that Donna and Mike were there. He made his way to the door and realised when walking around outside that no one was there. He just realised that he didn’t want Donna going outside while that maniac was out there. He sat down and grabbed his phone calling Donna.

“Hello, this is Donna. I’m not here right no—“ Harvey hung up and tried again. After calling her three times he decided to call Mike.

“Helloe?” Mike answered in a chipper voice.

“Mike, is Donna with you?”

“Oh. Hey Harvey, no we just parted ways.”

“Mike, that maniac is still out there!” Harvey heard a click and turned to see the door opening and Donna coming inside.

“Harvey?” Harvey turned his attention back to Mike.

“Nevermind, she just got back.”

“Harvey, I walked her to the elevator…”

“Start with that next time, would ya!” He hung up and turned to see Donna standing next to the couch.

“Hey, how ya feeling?” Donna smoothed her palm on Harvey’s face.

“Next time, please leave a note or something.”

“Shoot, sorry I just went to eat breakfast with Mike. I brought some for you!” She pulled a white bag out of the brown paper one and handed it to Harvey.

“I got some stuff for tonight too. And other basic stuff.” Donna rattled on about simple things.

“You want some coffee?” She walked into the kitchen while looking at Harvey.

“Please.” Harvey rubbed his eyes and forgot about the stitches in his eyebrow.

“Ouch! Shit.” Donna came back with his medicine and coffee.

“Harvey, don’t touch! It won’t heal that way.”

“I forgot…” He took his meds and leaned back on the couch with his coffee in one hand and the other making circles on Donna’s back. She was putting his food on a plate she brought with her.

“I got you two bagels, two kinds, one is cinnamon and the other blueberry.”

“I like both.”

“I know, hence both.” She stretched her arms out at the plate as if pointing out that that was the whole idea. Harvey took a sip of his coffee and grabbed a bagel that Donna offered him. They watched TV for a while when the phone decided to ring. Donna got up to get it and answered it.

“Hello, Harvey’s privat line.” Donna’s eyes opened wide in alarm and looked at Harvey.

“What, who is it?” Harvey wanted to get up but struggled, Donna was already making her way to Harvey and stood in front of him in utter shock.

“What Donna!” Donna lowered the phone and held it out for Harvey to grab.

“It’s your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> What's up, What's up, What's up!!  
> So I had some time and I thought I would post the next chapter online for y'all.  
> This chapter is a heavy one though, just so ya know. Tell me what ya think, you know the drill!  
> And I don't know when the next chapter will be online or ready. I'm not so pleased with it so I think i'll rewrite it. But it will be online next week, promise!
> 
> Greetz, B


	12. What if...

**Chapter 12**

_What if…_

 

Harvey sat there processing what Donna just said. He grabbed the phone and lifted it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Harvey? Harvey it’s mom.” The voice on the phone was of a mature woman who sounded concerned.

“What do you want?” Harvey spoke soft but articulate. He looked at the floor and his gaze didn’t waver. Donna thought it was private so she turned around to walk away but Harvey grabbed her shirt and looked up at her. Donna understood and sat down next to him, waiting. She could hear the voice on the other end but couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“No, my love life isn’t why you called. I don’t see how that’s any of your business. You lost that right a long time ago. Goodbye.” Harvey hung up and sighed loudly.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Harvey was starting to get up.

“Where are you going?”

“The office, I need to speak to Jessica.”

“Harvey, you can’t!” Donna was on Harvey like shit on velcro.

“Donna! I need to talk to her and do some things. You can either help me get dressed and come with or stay here and watch how I make a fool of myself in the closet…”

 

Ray drove up to Pearson Specter and parked right in front. He got out and opened the door, he was about to grab Harvey before he stopped him.

“That’s alright, Ray. I can take it from here.” He got out surely but slowly and stood tall. They made their way inside and went to the elevator. Harvey was all pokerface, Donna knew he hurt but he was putting up a strong face. They stepped out and the whole floor noticed them. There were whispers and gossip all around. They were walking towards Harvey’s office and kept themselves tall. Donna opened the door and pointed at the couch.

“You need to talk, fine. But you can do it from over there and not behind your desk.”

“Donna,”

“No! You said talk, not work. Doctor’s orders, my orders Harvey!” He sighed and sat down. Donna walked to her own desk and called Jessica.

“Jessica, it’s Donna. Harvey needs to talk to you.”

“Donna? What, where?” Jessica was suprised by the sudden appointment.

“He’s sitting in his office as we speak.”

“WHAT!” Donna hung up and walked to Harvey.

“She’ll be here in a few…” Donna smiled and turned on her heel. She couldn’t wait for Harvey to get on to by Jessica. She looked up to see Jessica walking a beeline to Harvey’s office. Jessica saw Donna and nodded at her but walked right to the door and looked at Harvey.

“What in the hell are you doing here, Harvey!” She had her hands on her hips and the tone of a mother.

“My mother called.” Jessica got quiet really fast. She looked at Donna and back.

“She knows, she was there.”

“I see.” Jessica acknowledged Donna’s knowing. Donna knew almost everything about Harvey but Harvey ever spoke about his mother to either of them.

“Why did she call, Harvey?” Jessica crossed her arms waiting.

“She heard about what happened and was worried, so she called.” He said it as it was.

“What else?” Harvey looked at Donna and let his hand fall to his side.

“She wants to see me, she wants to talk.” Jessica walked through his office from one side to the other listening. Jessica always had Harvey’s best interests at heart, she even paid for Harvard so he could go to lawschool.

“Harvey, it is up to you to decide what you want to do.” She said it in a way that it sounded like a concerned mother but just not interested in his personal life. She walked over and touched his shoulder.

“Go home, Harvey. Heal. People are waiting for your return.” She walked out and didn’t bother looking back.

“Harvey, c’mon. Let’s get you back home.”

“Yeah, i’m beat.” Harvey was about to get up when Mike ran in.

“Harvey, what’re you?”

“I’m leaving now so don’t waste your breath.”

“Harvey, you’re bleeding.” Harvey looked at his clothes and saw a blotch of red on his side.

“Shit.” Donna walked over and checked to see under his jacket.

“You ripped one of your stichings.” Donna smacked his arm and was not happy.

“I told you, but noooooo don’t listen to me!”

“Ouch! Donna that hurt.” Donna was about to smack him again but Mike stepped in between the two of them.

“How touching and lovey dovey this all is, i’m gonna have to ask you to take it elsewhere.” He pointed outside and the whole office was watching them. Donna and Harvey got their act together pretty quick and nodded at Mike for the heads up, sort of…

“Mike, you and Rachel should come by for dinner. We’re not getting out as much as we used to and would enjoy the company.” Harvey had his mouth open and couldn’t believe what Donna just said. He finally gets her and she doesn’t want to be alone with him. He looked at Mike who was way to happy, he turned at Harvey and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“You’re gonna catch flies if you leave it open like that. See ya later.” Mike walked out in high spirits.

“I can’t believe you invited that giggle mug for dinner!” Donna took Harvey by the arm and started walking him out. They stood by the elevators and waited, they felt watched and tried ignoring it until Harvey had enough. He turned to look at everyone, Donna looked in suprise at what he was doing.

“Harv—“

“What are you staring at! So what, yes, we are together, so could you stop staring already.” He turned to Donna and kissed herpassionately, the whole office clapped and whistled.. People were shouting ‘ABOUT TIME’ and ‘FINALLY’ to them. Donna smiled and kissed back. Harvey flinched and grabbed his side.

“Ouch…”

“Alright, happy? Everyone knows you’ve got claim on me and I on you. Now get in before you rip another one of your stitches.” Harvey hid a faint smile, he wasn’t someone who would ever do that but with Donna it made him want to. Before stepping in the elevator he saw Jessica with a faint smile.

 

They got back pretty soon and while walking into the lobby he froze.

“Harvey? What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Donna turned to look and saw a woman sitting in one of the lounge chairs of the lobby, she caught a glimpse of Harvey and stood upright. She waited; she just stood there waiting. When she finally had the courage she took a step towards them.

“Harvey, do you know her?” Harvey didn’t answer immidiatley but eventually the words came out.

“She’s my mother.” Donna whipped her head back at the woman who was now almost six feet away from them.

“Hello Harvey.” The woman standing in front of them was small and petite. Donna could see some resemblance between them; her eyes and mouth were similar to those of Harvey.

“What are you doing here?” Harvey’s business voice came out strong and unfeeling.

“You must be the one I spoke to on the phone.” She reached out her hand for Donna to shake but Harvey stepped in front of her.

“What are you doing here, Lily?” Harvey was in no mood for pleasantries, or ever for that matter if it included Lily Specter.

“Harvey, you know damn well what I’m doing here. I called you and tried telling you I was going to be in New York for a couple of days but you hung up on me. I just want to know how you’re doing, I find out that my child was admitted in the hospital and then he got surgery and I don’t even get a phonecall?” Harvey looked at her like looking through glass, nothing.

“Well, you’ve seen me.” Harvey gestured towards himself and walked by her making his way to the elevator, Donna was still standing in the exact same spot when Harvey called her.

“Donna! C’mon.” He held his hand out for her to grab, she looked at Lily and nodded at her. Lily grabbed her hand and looked at her.

“You are the woman he is living with?”

“I think Harvey made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want me talking to you. But yes, Harvey and I decided to take the next step.” Donna shook her off and walked to Harvey at the elevator.

“What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, nothing important.” They got in and went up.

Harvey went ahead of Donna to take a shower; Donna made herself a cup of tea and stood by one of the large windows overseeing New York. It started to drizzle outside and the tempature dropped which made Donna shiver.

“Cold?” Donna turned so fast and spilled hot tea on her hands, which made her drop the cup.

“Shit!” She bent down to pick it up.

“Hey, it’s okay. Little jumpy are we?” Harvey walked up in some sweatpants with t-shirt in hand. She stood up and walked over to the sink to drop the broken cup in. She held on to the counter and breathed in deeply.

“Donna?”

“I’m fine, you just frightened me, that’s all.” She looked up and saw how upset Harvey was.

“Harvey, you scared me. That’s all. I’m fine.” She said while walking over to him.

“You need a new bandage?” Harvey’s wound wasn’t bandaged due to the shower he just had.

“I just took it off, it wouldn’t stick…” Donna looked at the wound and just remembered everything again.

“Donna, c’mere.” Harvey grabbed her and held her tight. She breathed him in and could feel his hartbeat, she felt calm once more and let go.

“Let’s get those stitches covered up.”

“Yeah.” Donna put another bandage on him and afterwards helped him put his shirt on for him. While making dinner Harvey put on a movie since Donna kicked him out of the kitchen. She wanted him off his feet; he did enough walking for the day and should just sit and rest. Harvey was watching The Lincoln Lawyer and talking throughout the movie.

“Are you going to watch it or keep yelling at it?” Harvey turned to look at Donna and at that moment heard a knock.

“I’ll get it.” Donna dried her hands off and made her way to the door.

“Donna, wait—.” He heard Mike and Rachel and was relieved. He knew there was no way that maniac could get up here but still worried. Harvey waved at them from the couch and was about to get up.

“Wow, no hey! You already ripped one of your stitches!” Mike jogged up real quick to give Harvey a quick man hug and sat down. Donna and Rachel lingered at the door talking; Rachel made her way over when Donna’s beeper in the kitchen went off. Rachel said hi and went back to the kitchen helping Donna.

“So, how ya feeling?”

“When are people going to stop asking that damn question?”

“When you don’t look like you had your ass handed to you.” Mike was quick as always which made Harvey frown.

“Anything new at work?”

“Donna said I can’t talk about work with you right now, you need your rest.”

“Mike, throw me a bone would ya? I’ve been cooped up in here for two days and I’m already going nuts.”

“You work too much as it is, get a break, breath.”

“That’s how this all started, me taking a break and it nearly killed Donna and me.”

Mike started watching the movie with Harvey. A little later Harvey said something Mike never expected to hear.

“My mom came to visit me today, after seeing you at work she showed up here.”

“Wow, how did that go?”

“As well as to be expected.” Harvey shrugged and focused on the movie again.

 

“How are you and Harvey doing?” Donna looked up from her lasagna and smiled.

“As well as to be expected.” Donna grabbed the wine from the counter and uncorked it, she poured three glasses and gave one to Rachel.

“What are you and Harvey planning to do?”

“What arre you and having going to do about the guy?”

“Rachel, I don’t really wanna talk about this!” Harvey and Mike turned around by Donna’’s loud voice.

“Everything okay?” Donna looked at Harvey with wet angry eyes. He got up and walked over.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rachel is asking me things I don’t really want to talk about at the moment, I want to forget about it!”

“I’m sorry Donna, I didn’t know.” Rachel looked over to Mike at a loss.

“Let’s just act like it never happened for tonight, okay?” Mike walked over to Rachel. Harvey grabbed Donna’s hand and tugged her over to the bedroom.

“We’ll be right back, Rachel watch over dinner would you?” Donna walked with Harvey and sat down on the bed waiting for Harvey to close the door and muster the strength to walk over.

“Phew, I’m already winded.” He sat down next to her and wiped his brow.

“What’s going on Donna?” Harvey looked right at Donna not moving an inch. Donna started too well up again, she wiped her eyes and looked at her hands, harvey grabbed her chin so their eyes could meet.

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Harvey.”  Harvey grabbed both her hands and looked right into her eyes which made her avert her gaze.

“Donna, what aren’t you telling me?” Harvey’s voice came out strong and deep.

“I just don’t want to talk about that night. I have nightmares about it and I just don’t want to relive it every time someone asks me.” Her voice trembled a little at the end and Harvey moved closer so he could hug her. He rocked her from side to side and kissed her forehead.

“Shhh, it’s over baby.” His voice was soft and warm and it broke Donna’s heart not telling him the truth, but if she told him, she knew he would never forgive himself.

_“Maybe some things are better left unsaid…”_ Donna let go of Harvey and wiped her tears.

“You hungry?”

“Starving.” They both got up and joined Rachel and Mike back in the kitchen.

 

The rest of the evening was great and Mike decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and left, Donna walked over to the kitchen which was clean and grabbed some bowls.

“What are you doing?” Harvey sauntered over to Donna grabbing her from behind around the waist. He put his chin in the crook of her neck to look at what she was doing.

“I think i’m going to make a cake…”

“For what?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like it.” She pecked his nose and walked over to the laptop that lay on the couch. Mike and Harvey were looking over some files that Mike had some questions about after dinner.

“Now what are you doing?”

“You don’t own one cook book, how do you expect me to bake a cake with no recipe?” Harvey smiled and agreed at that point.

“Sorry, i’m not really a baker.”

“Good thing I am.” Harvey hovered over Donna while she was making the batter and of course he got to lick the spatula. After the cake was in the oven they sat down and talked for a while about work and stuff.

“When do you want to think about going back to work?”

“Harvey, whether you like it or not you had surgery and you were almost on death’s door. Would you just relax and focus on getting better?”

“I know that, you keep reminding me.” He threw his arm on the back of the couch around Donna.

“So when is it going to sink into that thick skull of yours?”

“I wouldn’t call it thick, seeing as there is a huge fracture in it.” Donna’s face turned gray and Harvey regretted in that instant what he had said.

“Too soon?” Harvey hugged her and tried to lighten the mood.

“A bit, or better yet let’s not do any puns on what happened.”

“Deal.” The timer in the kitchen went off and Donna got up to go check on the cake. Harvey got up and started to turn off the lights. It was so late now that icing the cake would have to wait until tomorrow.

“Harvey, does this smell funny to you?”

Donna held up the cake she just got out of the oven with a weird face. He walked over and smelled the top.

“It smells fine.” He looked at Donna and saw how pale she got. Next thing he knew she was running towards the bedroom into the bathroom. He made a limping jog while holding his side and found Donna vomiting in the toilet.

“Hey, are you okay?” He grabbed her hair so it wouldn’t get dirty and rubbed her back. When she was done he handed her a glass of water and wiped her forehead.

“You’re not coming down with something are you?”

“Maybe it was dinner.” Donna whimpered the words in a hushed tone.

“I’m fine, and Mike and Rachel looked fine when leaving.” Donna got up and brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. They went to bed and cuddled together. They fell asleep in no time.

 

The next day Harvey was up before Donna so he let her sleep thinking she was coming down with something. The phone rang and Harvey did his best with not making too much noise while answering.

“Hello?” There was no answer on the other end and it sent shivers down his spine. He knew who it was, he just didn’t know what to do at that moment and the anger from that night came flooding back to him. Before he could utter his distaste and disgust in the man the silence broke.

“And here I was thinking you were dead, better luck next time…” He hung up and Harvey put the phone back on it’s reciever. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> As promised, the chapter for this week is online! 
> 
> Oh! And by the way, if you guys want to send me emails instead of commenting on the story like usual. I made another email account just for you guys! 
> 
> It's bfdiebels@gmail.com
> 
> You know the drill by now, share your ideas and thoughts. And this way we can get to know one another a little better! 
> 
> Greetz, B


	13. Acceptance.

**Chapter 13**

 

_Acceptance._

_(5 hours and 37 minutes later…)_

Harvey woke up with sunlight streaming through the windows. For a moment he almost smiled until he remembered what Donna told him. He rubbed his eyes and just lay there awhile. He heard rummaging in the kitchen and looked over to see that Donna was already gone. He looked at his clock on the side of the bed and read 13:37 PM. Harvey couldn’t believe he slept that long and didn’t even realise that acting in front of Mike and Rachel like nothing was wrong was so tiring. He rolled over to get his painkillers but they weren’t there, the pain in his side and head started growing worse. He groaned slightley and pushed his face in the pillow. He wanted to get up but it hurt too bad.

“Donna!” Sweat was streaking fown his face, the pain hit him like a train. Donna opened the door and saw Harvey with a pained look, she ran over to help him.

“Harvey, what’s wrong?”

“My painkillers, where are they?” Harvey bit down hard trying to ignore the pain but it was futile it just kept growing.

“I put them in the kitchen, I thought you would be out for breakfast but you were asleep and you needed your rest so I didn’t wake you.” She grabbed his shoulder and leaped out to go get them.

“Why does it hurt this bad?” Harvey mumbled to himself.

“You missed your morning dose, I shouldv’e woken you to take it.” Donna was holding a glass and had two pills in the palm of her hand. Harvey tried getting up but every muscle in his body was screaming. Donna helped him up and popped the pills in his mouth, she gave him the water and he drank it all. Harvey laid back down and put his arm on his face baring white knuckles at how tight he clenched his fists.

“I should call for someone to come by.” Harvey reached for Donna.

“I’m fine, just give me a minute.” He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. Donna sat there waiting until Harvey’s meds kicked in. Harvey slowly calmed and breathed normally again, he groaned trying to sit up.

“How about I bring the food to you?” Donna got up and made her way to the kitchen.

“Donna, c’mon I can go to the kitchen and eat there.” Harvey tried getting up again.

“Harvey, no. You’re still hurt and you need to take it easy.” Donna turned around and ignored him the rest of the way.

“Harvey, lay still!” Harvey stopped moving at how loud and angry she sounded, he froze, litterally. He was scared of loud and angry Donna, more so of silent and pissed off. She walked in and looked like she ate something sour.

“What? I stopped moving!”

“No, I can see that but do you think the coffee smells weird?” harvey grabbed the mug and breathed in deeply smelling the dark and aromatic aroma of fresh coffee.

“Nope, smells fine.” He sipped at it and closed his eyes. “Mmm, perfect.”

Donna turned pale and put down his tray of food. She ran to the bathroom and Harvey could hear her getting sick. He got up this time and looked like an old man doing it too. He walked in and grabbed her hair, he rubbed her back and cooed her.

“Oh god.” Donna lifted her face and wiped her mouth. She looked at Harvey and they both had the same dreadful face.

“I think it’s time to call a doctor.” Harvey said it in a low and peaceful voice. Donna nodded and grabbed the towel Harvey was handing her.

 

There was a knock on the door and Harvey went to open the door.

“Harvey? Why are you up? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Jessica? What are you doing here?”

“Donna called, expecting someone else?”

“The doctor.”

“I see, where is she?”

“In the bathroom, been there ever since I woke up.” Jessic walked in and towards Harvey’s room.

“I’ll go check on her.” She took her jacket off and lay it on the couch with her bag.

“Harvey, why not get me some coffee while you’re up and walking around?”

“Well you can’t take it in there.”

“Why not?”

“Because if Donna smells coffee she gets pale and bolts to the bathroom to be sick.” Jessica’s eyes widened and nodded slowly.

“I’m guessing she already told you.” Harvey walked over to Jessica and stood with his hands in his pockets.

“When did she—?”

“When did she what?” Harvey looked Jessica in the eyes with curiosity.

“When did she last get checked? I mean, you were pretty banged up but so was she.” Jessica turned her back to hi mand walked towards where Donna was. Harvey’s eyes followed her and concern grew bigger for him. He felt that there was this big secret he wasn’t in on and he didn’t like it one bit. Jessica stopped midway and turned around going back to Harvey, she hugged Harvey gently and kissed his cheek.

“Stick by her, be patient.” Harvey hugged her back and felt like a little boy hugging his mother.

“Now let me go see Donna, why not stay out here and do a few more laps around the couch.” She smiled at him and walked over to the bedroom. Harvey did make a few laps around the couch and started feeling tired when the second knock at the door signaled him that it was probably the doctor.

“Hello Harvey.” Harvey opened the door to see the doctor he called in.

“How are you feeling?” He walked inside and turned to look at him.

“Tired.” He looked at the doctor who stood in front of him nodding.

“Yes well, you had a serious surgery and that takes time to recover from. Your strength will come back in time and you will be back to your old self except your head i’m afraid. That is a severe injury, it will take a while for that crack to disappear.” He pointed at the side of his head and Harvey just dreaded the fact that it was going to take that long for it to heal.

“Remind me to repay that bastard in kind or giving him the same injury, would ya Doc.” He held out his hand for him to shake.

“Donna’s in there with Jessica. I was warned to stay out.” He walked with the doctor to the door and held it open and heard Donna vomiting again.

“Oh my.” He went inside rather swift and Harvey went to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and just waited. He stood there for a long time and then the door opened. Jessica came out and walked to Harvey. He handed her a mug of black coffe and crossed his arms and started looking her over.

“What? Is there something on me?” She looked down and tried to find at what he was staring at.

“You would tell me the truth right? I mean, if there was something going on, you would still tell me the truth right?”

“Harvey, what are you?”

“Jessica.”

“Yes Harvey, I would.” It was a sharp pain in Harvey’s side that decided to ruin his mind of thought.

“Harvey? Are you alright?” Jessica instantly grabbed Harvey to support him. She walked him over to the couch and set him down.

“Wait here, i’ll go and get the Doctor.” He was so focused on the pain that he didn’t even hear the Doctor speaking to him until he was right in front of him.

“Harvey? Tell me where it hurts.” He applied his cold fingers to his side and he flinched.

“Damn Doc. Those hands of yours are freezing.” Jessica smiled at the little joke and touched his shoulder. He touched the stitches and Harvey flinched.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, your fingers are freezing!” Jessica smiled at the face Harvey was pulling. He looked like a terrified puppy who kept squirming.

“Harvey, sit still.” Jessica couldn’t help but laugh at how serious she was trying to be.

“Well, this is all part of the healing proces and that will take time and patience but if you don’t take it easy and rest... Let me put it this way, if you don’t want your recovery time to double, stop with whatever you are doing and just rest. Harvey, i’m serious.” While standing up he looked over Harvey and just lay it on the table for how it really was. Blunt.

“Harvey, about your lady friend. She—“

“She’s got a bug. It’s going around apparently.” The Doctor looked over at Jessica with raised eyebrows. She looked him over which made him just zip it as well. Ofcourse Harvey noticed but decided to talk with Jessica later. He looked up to see Donna leave the bedroom and make her way to the sink for a glass of water. She looked up and her eyes met Harvey’s. She avoided his eyes. Harvey couldn’t tell if what just happened actually happened intentionally. The doctor was still speaking and Harvey acted like he was listening but he knew Jessica was so he kept his gaze on Donna. She was pale but warm, sweat glistened on her forehead. Harvey’s attention snapped back when the Doctor decided to take his leave, he made sure to let them know that they could always call if something occured.

“Thanks Doc.” Harvey offered his hand to the man and nodded.

“Alright then,” the doctor looked at Donna “my dear, take care of yourself and remember what I said.” She nodded and closed the distance to shake the man’s hand.

“Thank you.” She walked him to the door, in the meantime Harvey looked at Jessica who looked a little too worried for his sake.

“Are you going to tell me?’

“Hm? What?”

“Don’t give me that weak innocent routine. We both know you like the strong and independent routine way more.” Jessica never knew how sharp his eyes and gaze was until this moment. She swallowed and was about to speak when Donna re-entered the room, it snapped shut.

“Alright then, thank you for scaring me this fine morning you guys but I have to go back to work if I want to pay for my bills.” Jessica grabbed her things and waved her hand in the air while walking away, they heard the door close behind her.

“So, how are you feeling?” Harvey got up slowly and stood in front of Donna while he placed one hand on the counter to steady himself. His other hand moved up an down her arm in a soothing gesture.

“Fine, just a little bug…” Donna fumbled with her fingers and decided to fumble with Harvey’s shirt instead. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her like a security blanket.

“Donna.” The low rumble that came from his chest made her look up. He looked into her eyes and it seemed like he was searching, but for what?

“Yeah?” Harvey moved some unruly hair out of her face and placed his hand on her check and kept it there.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Donna stiffened and got out of his grip and turned to do some little things in the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She made it look like she was really busy and Harvey took a few steps back and nodded in  the meantime.

“Alright, Donna i’m gonna go see Mike.” He turned to the bedroom to put some easy clothes on.

“Wait, what?! Harvey, you heard what the Doctor said! You have to rest.” Harvey walked out in some jeans but the same shirt he had on with a sweater in his hand.

“I heard, and i’m in a car, i’m hardly walking. The moment I see Mike I will take it easy, sit down. I just need to talk to him.” Donna didn’t look to pleased but she couldn’t see the harm, she grabbed the sweater from him and helped him put it on.

“Okay, just call me if something happens, anything.” Donna made herself very clear to Harvey, but Harvey needed to clear some things up.

“Okay baby, i’ll see you later.” He kissed her and made his way out of the apartment. Donna heard the door close and held herself and stood there. She walked around a little and sat down on the coach. She still held herself and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She cried, waled and sobbed. She felt like this was the end of her happiness. Donna wanted to tell Harvey but didn’t know what woud happen is she did. Would he be angry? Would he dump her, kick her out? She sat there trying to compose herself but now that she was alone she could finally let out what she felt.

 

Mike looked up from his desk due to the commotion outside his office. He smiled a wide grin when Harvy walked in.

“Whew, didn’t know I would be this missed.” Harvey walked in and stirred the whole office with a new gossip buzz.

“You’re not, they just do that so they don’t end up on your shitlist.” Mike shrugged.

“Says the Nr. 1# on my shitlist.” Harvey and Mike laughed after the usual insults and hugged it out.

“Good to see you man. You sleep okay? We left pretty late last night.”

“Ah, it’s fine. Had a little trouble when I got up but I guess I fell asleep without knowing and woke up around 13:30 with a little more physical problems, but sleep was fine.” Harvey made it sound like it was no problem but Mike homed in like homing pigeon.

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“I just didn’t take my meds on time and next thing I know it feels like i’m being kicked in the gut repeatedly.”

“Jesus Harvey, that is not a little something, should you even be out and about right now? Where’s Donna?” Mike looked up as if to magically see Donna appear but she was nowhere in sight.

“She’s at home and resting, she has a ‘bug’ or something.” Harvey played a little with the word bug on his tongue and it lingeed a little.

“What about the other time?”

“what time?” Harvey couldn’t follow.

“The other time you woke up, what happened? You said you had trouble both times waking up…” Mike leaned forward, a little worried.

“Ah, that.” Harvey swallowed and went through his thoughts real quick and wondered if it was wise to tell Mike, but he trusted Mike, Harvey had a hard time trusting people but somthing told Harvey it was okay to tell Mike.

“I woke up and i’m guessing it was around nine-ish, the phone rang and Donna was still asleep so I picked it up so it wouldn’t wake her. No one spoke on the other side and I don’t know why but it just felt wrong and bad so I made the assumption it was him. Mike, the hair on my neck stood on end when he finally spoke.” Mike’s face turned into a mixture of worry and anger. He nodded for Harvey to keep going.

“He said “And here I was thinking you were dead, better luck next time…” I closed my eyes and tried to process what just happened but I guess I fell back asleep cause when I woke up it was already 13:30.” Mike nodded and leaned back in his chair, thinking without a doubt.

“Alright,” he spoke in his serious ‘no-bullshit’ voice “let’s try and find out the number of the caller or we wait for the next time he calls so we can track it. But that would mean involving the police. And I have one question.” Harvey listened carefully and also thought up the exact same thing in his mind, Mike and Harvey, thinking alike. It made Harvey feel a little bit of  pride and such to think that he and Mike made it this far with everything that is going on in their lives. The corner of his mouth arched a little to a small smile.

“Shoot.”

“Why did he call your place? It’s your place, not Donna’s. How does he know she is there? Why isn’t he calling Donna’s phone?”

“That’s three, but I get what you mean.” Harvey knit his brow together and started to think when Mike interrupted him.

“How ‘bout including me on your thinking thing?” Harvey looked up and gave a sympathetic look towards Mike.

“Sorry, I was just thinking that he can’t up to the apartment or the building for that matter. The security is top-notch and Donna hasn’t left much at all so how would he know, and why is he calling me if he thought I was dead?” Mike and Harvey sat there for a while, they talked about the information they had and what they could to get their hands on more of it. After working on and around the subject Harvey looked over to see Mike working on his half and decided to break the silence.

“Mike?” Mike looked up and took the lid of a ballpoint pen out of his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Did Donna perhaps say anything to you about how she is feeling lately?” Mike sat there and shrugged.

“No, she didn’t. Why?”

“Nothing, I think. I don’t know for sure, it seems like she isn’t telling me something. Or afraid to…” Mike got up and grabbed two glasses and filled them with some dark amber liquid. He handed one to Harvey and put a hand in his pocket.

“Women.” Mike sipped his drink and looked at Harvey with a lopsided smile.

“Yeah, women.” They both sipped this time and looked out the window and saw how the city was still alive and vibrant now that the sun had set. Harvey looked at the time, he emptied the rest of the glass in his mouth and swallowed.

“Thanks for today Mike. I needed to work a little.” He put the glass on the table while he stood.

“A little, you pretty much told me how to win every case in this office. And now that you had your ‘crack’ for the day, you’re calling it. Wise if you ask me, I don’t want to get in trouble with Donna. Don’t you think you should call her?”

“She knows i’m with you, she doesn’t however know what we talked about. I’d like to keep it that way.” Mike nodded and looked out his office to see Jessica walk in to the office. Harvey turned to see the same scene.

“I thought she was here all day?”

“She had a last minute appointment she had to go to after seeing you and Donna.”

“Now how would you know that?” Harvey turned to Mike with a long face.

“She told me something happened and went to see if you were okay, she asked me take care of some things for her while she was out and because she thought I might want to know what’s going on with you.” Harvey nodded and raised both his hands.

“I get it, I get it. You made your point.” Harvey looked over to Jessica’s office.

“What’s with all the questions Harvey?”

“I just don’t know who to trust if i’m going to be honest with you. And it seems at the moment you are the only one I can trust.” Harvey looked back at Mike and winked at him. Mike smiled and was honored that harvey thought of him like that. Harvey patted his arm and gave it a good squeeze.

“I’m going to go say hi to Jessica while i’m here.” Mike nodded and started gathering the papers that lay everywhere.

“I’ll probably still be here when you’re done, make sure you say bye.” Harvey walked out of Mike’s office and gave him a signal that he heard him loud and clear. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Donna saying that she could go ahead and eat dinner, he didn’t know how long this ‘hi’ would take. It was already around 19:30 and they always ate late anyway. Not bothering to wait for a reply he knocked and walked into Jessica’s office. Jessica sat behind her desk in a champagne colored dress, it bared her shoulders and stopped right below the knee. It complemented every inch of her, it made her look ‘all business like’ and very beautiful.

“Harvey. I saw you sitting with Mike. I didn’t want to bother you boys.” She smiled and let her chin rest on her hand while looking at him.

“What can I do for you? You know you can’t work yet.” Harvey smiled, he looked at the chair in front of him and decided not to sit. He wanted to stand for this.

“Jessica, what’s going on?” It sounded more like curiosity than a question.

“What?” Jessica smiled widely and leaned back to push herself to her feet.

“Harvey, what do you mea—“

“Would you stop the act, i’m getting tired of it Jessica. You and Donna are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is damnit!” His voice came out warm and playful but Jessica wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Harvey, what makes you think I know anything about Donna’s—“ Jessica wasn’t able to finish her sentence due to the fact that Harvey started making his way towards her. She wasn’t scared that he would hurt her but Harvey had a way with words that could be far more painful than any punch or kick.

“I am done playing games, Jessica.” Harvey looked her right in the eyes and stood there for a few minutes untile he decided to walk to the other side of the office. Jessica was frozen where she stood, she didn’t know what to do. And finally Harvey’s patience cracked and slowly his temper started to leak out of all the cracks and he didn’t know how long he could stay calm.

“Harvey, I honestly have no idea what you think I might know.” Harvey shot her a glare, a very pissed glare.

“Yes, you do. I know you do.” His voice started to not sound so smooth and silk like. It started getting louder and more enraged. Jessica swallowed, Harvey’s eyes were still on her from across the room.

“Talk.” He uttered only one word, but silence still lingered in the room.

“Talk.” He said it again, but louder this time.

“Jessica, TALK!” Jessica flinched at how loud his voice became and she knew. She knew she had to tell him, and that would mean all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> What's up, how ya been?  
> Sorry for the long wait, but I had no time for writing the next chapter at all. But it is finally here!  
> I'll try to post weekly or every 2 weeks. There is still way more to come!  
> Hope you look forward to my future chapters, and enjoy this new one!
> 
> And I would like to mention I also had my very first fanmail the other day from 'Sena'. So here is a shoutout to Sena, and the rest of you, i'm checking my mail everyday so please write! I love it when you do!  
> And if there are some who want to share a story with me or need advice, help, you name it. Don't hesitate, no judging here! ;)
> 
> Well, you know the drill. (Let me know what ya think! -for those who don't remember- ) 
> 
> Greetz, B


	14. Candour.

**Chapter 14**

  _Candour._

 

“Jessica! What is wrong with Donna! She won’t tell me anything anymore!” Harvey shouted from across the room that made Jessica falter, she stood there with her eyes wide.

“Jessica!” She jumped and locked her fingers together.

“Harvey it isn’t my place to—“

“I don’t give a damn! Tell me!” He pointed at the ground and his eyes were steady on her. His breathing was shallow and hoarse, his injury was getting to him again. It made him slow and weak but he would be damned if he didn’t find out what was wrong with her. He slowly made his way to Jessica who stood frozen on the spot. He grabbed her arms and looked sincerely into her eyes.

“Jessica, please.” He rested his head on her bare shoulder and stay there. Jessica closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

“She made me promise not to tell you.”

“Why, me?” He lifted his head.

“Because Harvey, you’re you.” She looked at Harvey and touched his cheek, a tear made it’s way down Jessica’s face.

“Harvey, you’re going to hate what i’m about to say and I hope you don’t hold it against us from keeping it from you.” He grabbed her hand that rested on his face, he waited for the words to come out of her mouth.

“Harvey, the night you two were attacked he hit you.”

“I know that!” Jessica looked at him sternly and waited. Harvey got the message to zip it.

“You were hit so hard that you fell unconscious. During that time he went for Donna. She thought you were dead and that she was going to die too.” Harvey’s eyes flickered through the room as if trying to find an anchor for what would come next. He turned his back to Jessica and silently nodded for her to go on.

“He raped her Harvey. He hurt her just as much as you.” Harvey’s shoulders trembled and his hands went for his face to cover. Jessica gave him his room and tried not to be affectionate, Harvey wasn’t somebody who did well from affection, it made him confused. He turned around to face her, his eyes were red, his face wet and his heart broken.

“She was the one thing I wanted to protect.” His voice came out small and fragile. Jessica walked to him and hugged him as hard as she could. He didn’t respond, he just stood there in shock. Harvey was screaming in his mind deep down. He was trapped and couldn’t find a way out.

He gently touched Jessica’s shoulder saying that it was enough. He turned to leave.

“Harvey, where are you going?”

“Out. To get some air.” He left through the elevator and the moment she saw the doors close she called Donna to let her know.

 

There was a loud bang that woke Donna up from her sleep. She looked around for where she was and exhaled slowly. She frowned and a little panic set in when she didn’t find Harvey laying next to her. She heard some clattering noises and got out of bed to investigate. Her hands were shaking terribly and grabbing the door handle was a problem.

“Breath Donna.” She slowly exhaled and balled her fists when she released the trembling had stopped, instead it went to her shoulders. She opened the door and found the lights on, she turned her head towards the noise to find Mike and Harvey at the counter in the kitchen. They were leaning on the counter holding each other up.

“Shhhhh, Donna is sleeping.” Mike whispered loudly and Harvey waved him off.

“Good for her, if she was awake I would—“

“You’d what?” Donna stood with her arms crossed facing them. They looked like two kids that got caught with their hand in the cookiejar. They turned towards one another and looked simultaniously back at Donna and shrugged.

“Harvey, where have you been?”

“I ain’t telling.” Harvey stood up and slurred his words.

“He was with me at my place.” Mike sounded a good deal more sober than Harvey at the moment.

“What about Rachel?”

“She is at her parents, spending the night.” Mike grabbed Harvey’s elbow quickly as he was about to tip over.

“Whoa!, Close one.” Donna tried to look at Harvey’s face but he kept lookin away trying to avoid her gaze.

“Harvey, look at me.” She tried grabbing his face but he jerked away from her.

“No.” He looked at Mike and grabbed his shoulder to lean on.

“I’ll help you put him down.” Mike grabbed Harvey around the waist and his arm around his neck for support. Donna moved aside and let Mike bring him into the bedroom. He sat him down on the bed, Harvey started to take off his shirt.

“Mike, let me grab you a pillow and a blanket, I don’t want you to leave this late in the night.” Donna turned to grab them.

“Mike, what the, get off!” Harvey pushed Mike off while he was trying to get his shoes off.

“Harv, c’mon man. Help me out a little would ya?” Mike sat up again reaching for his shoes.

“Why are we even here Mike, I didn’t want to come back here.” Donna could hear everything from where she was standing inside the closet. She didn’t understand at how different Harvey was all of a sudden from this afternoon. She was going to ask Harvey the moment they were alone.

“Mike, I have your things.” Donna walked out as if she never heard them speak.

“Thanks Donna, can you take it from here?” Mike looked at Harvey and at his pants, looking back at Donna with a pleading face. Donna smiled and nodded.

“I got it, Mike.” Mike left and closed the door behind him. Harvey was still avoiding Donna, he wouldn’t look at her face.

“Harvey, what’s wrong?”

“Not now.” Harvey rolled onto his side not facing Donna. Donna sat down and touched his shoulder which he violently shrugged off.

“Donna, I just want to be alone right now and think.” Harvey’s voice was deep and serious and that was a sign for Donna to just let him simmer in whatever it was he was so upset about.

“Alright, but it’s after midnight and I was sleeping when you got here so if you wouldn’t mind the couch is taken so i’m going to go back to bed, thank you very much.” Donna slipped inbetween the covers and turned her light off. Harvey lay on top of the covers and just lay there for a while thinking, hating and loathing himself in the process.

 

Donna woke up to some pans clanging in the kitchen and felt Harvey around her. She looked over to see him still on the covers but he wrapped his way around Donna like always. She was warm and cozy, Harvey stirred and breathed her scent in deeply.

_“If only everyday could be like this.”_ Donna smiled at her thoughts and heard noise from the kitchen again. Mike was probably up and trying to make coffee, she got up slowly and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and covered him with it.

 

“Hey Donna.” Mike waved from the kitchen and Donna closed the door quickly glaring at Mike for being too loud.

“Mike quiet!” She made her way to the kitchen and smacked Mike on the arm.

“Sorry, I was trying to make coffee but everytime i’m here Harvey is already awake and the coffee is done so I never made it myself.”

“Well, this coffee maker isn’t the easiest machine to work with but Harvey likes it.” She patted the top of the machine.

“But not for long, he’s getting rid of this thing soon thanks to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He asked me to move in with him.”

“Donna that’s great!”

“Yeah, I think so too.” She smiled to herself.

“What’s great?” Harvey walked out of the bedroom and straight to the kitchen. He touched her shoulder so he could turn on the coffee maker. Donna was waiting to see in what mood he would be in.

“Donna told me you asked her to move in with you.” Mike smiled and winked at him.

“What?” Harvey turned to Donna with a troubled look.

“You asked me remember? In the hospital?” Harvey turned and touched the back of his head.

“Right, sorry. I forgot for a second.”

“Must be the hangover.” Mike looked at Donna as if it could happen to anyone. Donna simply stood there with a worried look wondering if he actually meant it at the time.

“Harvey, it could’ve been the morphine talking…” She tried to brush it off as if it was normal and go on with life but Harvey caught her real quick.

“No! I want you to live here.” He looked over at Mike and blushed slightly. Mike was eating a bagel he picked up for breakfast as well as for Harvey and Donna.

“What?” Mike took another bite and kept chewing.

“Why are you here?”

“I brought you home last night you drunk.”

“Why are you still here?”

“What, miss breakfast and a show?” He smiled his goofy grin at Harvey, but Harvey looked at Mike as he would at the office when he wants him gone. Mike swallowed and stood up.

“That’s my que.” He gave Donna a peck on the cheek and walked out the door coat in hand. Donna and Harvey looked at one another once the door closed.

“Are you going to tell me what happened last night?” Donna was done with waiting and decided to take the plunge.

“What do you mean?” Harvey’s eyebrow twitched a little which happened only when he was nervous.

“Fine. Act like everything is fine, but I need to know if I should look for another place to live.” Harvey stumbled over his words and looked at Donna in shock.

“Of course not! I meant what I said, I want you to live with me Donna.” He grabbed her by the waist and looked like he didn’t know what to do. Harvey on the other hand had no idea what to do, was he allowed to touch her? Aren’t women who were assaulted prone to touching. Don’t they avoid men at al times? Isn’t she afraid?

“Harvey?” Donna wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest, she squeezed a little. Harvey could feel her warmth seep into him and held her where she stood. He cupped her chin and led it to his mouth and kissed her tenderly. He stopped abruptly and looked troubled again.

“Harvey? What’s wrong?” Donna sounded a little impatient now.

“Nothing, it’s just, i’m a little sore…” He lied and shrugged looking deeply into her eyes. She sighed and kissed his mouth but he didn’t kiss back. He rubbed her back and looked at the coffee maker which was full of fresh coffee.

“Coffee?”

“I’d love some, but you need to take your meds first and with some breakfast, then you can have coffee.”

“You’re killing me woman.” He kissed her swiftly and let go grabbing some plates while Donna grabbed a mug for coffee. Breakfast was quiet and a little uncomfortable. For some reason Donna couldn’t sit still.

“In a minute you’re going to scoot right off that chair.” Harvey looked up from his newspaper with a confident look. She liked seeing him not worry or care, just be himself around her. She reached out to touch his hand but he flinched and looked up at her. Harvey saw Donna’s smile fade and worry replaced her gentle features. She looked down at her lap and tried to act like nothing happened. Harvey swallowed and inhaled deeply.

“Donna.” She looked up to meet his eyes and Harvey sighed folding his newspaper and laying it next to his plate. He reached out and grabbed her hand, he sqeeuzed reassuringly.

“Donna, how long do you plan on keeping your secret to yourself?” Donna went from troubled to confused in a split second. She couldn’t understand what Harvey was talking about.

“Harvey, what are you talking about?” This made Harvey think again and he stood up.

“Nothing, i’m just babbling, speaking nonsense.” He smiled that flashy grin and looked carefree all over again. Donna decided to let go of what just happened and paid no mind. They cleaned up their mess and decided to take a walk outside.

 

“It’s freezing.” Donna pulled her collar closer to her neck and held it there. She felt a warm cozy fabric rest on her shoulders and turned around to see Harvey giving her his scarf.

“Harvey, it’s fine.”

“Hey! You’re cold and I don’t want you getting sick. Besides my girl can’t be cold when i’m standing right beside her.” He pulled her close to his side and they started walking again. Donna leaned into his embrace and just enjoyed the time she was having with Harvey. She breathed in deeply, she nearly choked on what she smelled. She turned to find out where the odor was coming from and saw a coffeeshop, she felt nautious and grabbed Harvey’s arm. Harvey turned to look at her and saw how pale she was.

“Donna, what’s wrong?” He turned to face her and held her upright.

“Harvey, I don’t feel so good.”

“Okay, come over here.” He ushered her towards the side and sat her down on a bench.

“What do you need?” He knelt in front of her, he ingored the pain that was emmitting from his side. Donna was still very pale and Harvey started to panic just a little.

_“Keep it together Harvey! Not now! Think, breath…”_

“Wait here.” Donna was so focused on not puking that she didn’t notice how long Harvey was gone until she was being helped up. She looked up and saw Harvey looking in front of him very seriously. She looked at where he was taking her and saw a yellow cab at the edge of the sidewalk, the door was already open and Donna slid in with ease thanks to harvey.

“The hospital.”

“What—“

“No, we’re going. You’re going to be fine. Shhh.” Harvey spoke deep and serious, he held Donna more tightly towards him and rubbed her arm up and down the whole way.

When the cab stopped Donna knew they had arrived. They got out and slowly made their way inside the hospital.

 

Harvey was filling in some paperwork for Donna while she was being examined. He knew that there were certain things he couldn’t fill out so he decided to wait with those and filled in the things he could. He looked up occasionally to see if the doctor that was treating Donna would come to tell him what’s wrong but so far no one came.

“Mr. Specter? Harvey Specter?” Harvey looked up and saw a woman in blue scrubs calling for him. When he stood her eyes focused on him and she gave him a gentle smile.

“Mrs. Specter is doing just fine. No worries, just a little dizzy spell due to the pregnancy. You know how smells can be 10x stronger for pregnant women. I would know, I got three of them.” She held up three fingers and patted his arm for encouragement.

“You can go see her now, she’s in room 203.” Harvey just stood there, frozen in time. He stood there and watched how the world was still moving and his didn’t. The nurse covered her mouth and realised her mistake.

“Oh no, I didn’t ruin it did I? She didn’t tell you, i’m so sorry Mr. Specter.” Harvey waved her off and just needed to think. She apoligized a few more times and went back to work. Harvey sat there for what felt like forever but it was merely 20 minutes. He got up and decided that he needed to talk to Donna. Now.

 

When he finally found room 203 he saw the door was open and Donna lay on her side holding her stomach. He stood there for a while, out of sight so she couldn’t see him. He looked on at how her red bouncy hair fell over her shoulders, the way she would scratch her nose and twitch it afterwards. It reminded him of the first time he ever saw her and how she controlled the whole conversation with her ‘Because i’m Donna’ attitude. It made Harvey smile thinking back to how it all began and what they went though with the years. Harvey smirked at the thought of one of her rules, she said that she didn’t want to date or see anyone seriously inside the office. That was her one condition before woking with Harvey, no relationship and no sex. And with all that’s happened over the years, not only did Harvey break some of his rules when hiring Mike but Donna broke her own by dating Stephen Huntley. Just thinking about that rat made Harvey get all moody again. Harvey was too glad to watch him go and boy did he love beating the shit out of him.

Now that he was able to just look at her and take everything in he knew what he had to do. With both hands in his pockets and his jacket in the crook of his arm he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his way to Donna. When Donna noticed Harvey she smiled and sat up.

“Hey you.” Harvey leaned down to give her a kiss and smiled.

“Hey, where were you? Doctor said she was having someone go get you half an hour ago.” Harvey sat down beside her and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, about that.” He grabbed her hand and gently stroked his thumb back and forth.

“We need to talk Donna.” Harvey got up and walked over to close the door and stood with both hands in his pockets.

“What is it, Harvey?” He looked up and Donna saw he was clearly upset. She wanted to get out of the bed but Harvey prevented that from happening. He was silent but still loving, he tucked her back in and sat on the edge of the bed again.

“You can’t over overexert yourself anymore, Donna.” Donna froze and eyed Harvey with caution.

“Harvey, what do—“

“Stop it, just stop lying. Please.” Harvey pinched the bridge of nose and grabbed her hand, it felt like ice in his.

“Donna,” Harvey looked her in the eyes, a tear made it’s way down his face “I know you’re pregnant.” Donna’s eyes welled up and she started crying.

“I’m sorry!” Donna covered her mouth.

“No! I’m the one who’s sorry, don’t you ever say that again!” Harvey raised his voice and grabbed Donna tightly, hugging her firmly in his grasp. They both sat there apoligizing, crying, embracing but they were both being there for one another. Harvey knew that he had to be there for her but he was feeling just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'M BAAACK with the 14th chapter. I hope ya like. And I haven't heard much lately from a few of you so c'mon get in touch! Don't make me wait for your thoughts on this guys!   
> Anywayzzz, enjoy and tell me what ya think! ;)
> 
> Greetz, B


	15. Feelings of guilt.

**Chapter 15**

 

Feelings of guilt.

 

Harvey awoke with a jolt and took in his surroundings, he breathed out slowly to get his heart rate to slow down. He looked up to see the TV still on, he got up and saw Donna fast asleep thanks to whatever the doctors were giving her to calm down, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He bent down and gave Donna a kiss and decided to get some coffee.

Making his way down to the cafeteria he decided to make a call to Mike, Mike was pretty much the closest thing he had to family right now.

“Hello, Mike Ross.” Mike picked up after the second ring and sounded all professional.

“Hey Mike, it’s me.”

“Hey Harvey! Where are you? Jessica has been asking her secretary to get in touch with you for the last few hours.”

“Why didn’t she just ask you?”

“What do you think she did? But I told her I had no idea where you were.”

“Hah, I know she’s been calling I just didn’t pick up. There’s a difference…”

“Touché, but where are you really? You didn’t pick up at your place.” Harvey looked up to ceiling and sighed heavily.

“I just need time to think, I need to breath Mike, I feel like i’m drowning.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to slowly engulf him entirely. He heard some rustling on the other side of the phone and wondered if Mike was still there.

“Mike? Are y—“

“Where are you? I’m leaving the office now.” Harvey smiled faintly and nodded with tears in his eyes.

“I’m at the hospital.”

“Be there in 10.” Mike disconnected but before he cut the line Harvey heard him whistle loud and sharp for a cab.

“TAXI!—“ Harvey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, looking up he saw a nurse walking over.

“Mr. Specter?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“I need you to sign some papers for your wife’s release.” Harvey stood silent for a second and played with it in his head for a little “wife”…

“Mr. Specter?” He snapped back to reality and held out his hand.

“Lead the way, nurse.” She smiled and led the way with Harvey right on her tail.

 

Mike got out of the cab after paying the fair. He made his way inside the hospital and up to the information desk. Right then his phone started ringing, he looked up to see a woman waiting for his question but he held up his finger pleading for patience. The nurse smiled warmly and nodded. _“Thank God! Finally someone nice for a change.”_ Mike smiled.

“Hello, this is Mike Ro—“

“Mike! Where the _HELL_ are you!” Rachel hissed into the phone. Mike held the phone a good distance from his ear checking if he went deaf in the process of the ear deafening decibel it was said in. Rubbing his ear and waiting for the yelling to cease he looked at te nurse who gave a sympathetic smile.

“Hey babe, Harvey called and it’s urgent. I’ll call you back.” He hung up while she was still talking, he was in for it tonight.

“Hi, sorry for that.”

“Oh, that’s fine, girl trouble?”

“You could say that…”

“Ah, to be young.” The nurse smiled and dropped her glasses around her neck.

“What can I do for you young man?” She balanced one hand on the desk and leaned on it.

“I was looking for Harvey Specter, he’s in the hospital but I don’t know if he’s _in_ the hospital?”

“I see,” She looked up and down at Mike and ticked her long fingernails against the desk.

“Let’s check, shall we?” She put her glasses back on her nose and sat behind the computer.

“Ah, we have a Harvey Specter in here but he wasn’t taken in for medical reasons but he did bring in his wife this morning.” She looked up at mike.

“That’s him, is the woman he’s with named Donna Paulsen?”

“Yep, that’s her. Not the wife then?”

“No, it’s his girlfriend.”

“Well, it says here that they are residing in room 203 in the West wing. Just follow the yellow line.”

“Thank you.” He turned to follow the line and made his way up to second floor with the elevator. The doors opened and before he could look for the yellow line there was Harvey, he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. He seemed tired and beat, and in pain?”

“Harvey?” He walked up and grabbed his arm. Harvey shot up and looked at what grabbed him.

“Mike, man it’s good to see you.” Harvey moved in to hug Mike, they hugged and Mike leaned back to look at him again.

“Harvey, you don’t look good at all, did you take your pain meds?”

“I’ve been here since this morning, I haven’t been back to take them yet.”

“Harvey, you are in a hospital, you goddamn ask for some!” Mike raised his voice slightly to make sure Harvey got the message.

“Mike, i’m fine. Just a little frazzled…” Mike walked up to the chairs and made Harvey sit down. He then made his way to the counter and asked for a doctor to come look Harvey over. The nurse nodded and said that he will be along shortly.

“Mike, i’m fine.”

“Fine my ASS! You look terrible.” Mike sat down and leaned back.

“Can you please tell me what the hell is going on? You didn’t sound at all well on the phone and you look like hell, and what is wrong with Donna I heard she was admitted?” Mike scratched his head and looked over a t Harvey who was still leaning forward resting his head in his hands. Mike put his hand on his back and leaned in to him.

“Harvey, tell me, please?”

“She’s pregnant.” His voice came out broken and quiet. Mike stiffened and his extremities grew colder by the second. He felt Harvey shiver and wanted to hug him again until a doctor showed up asking for Harvey. He helped Harvey up and the doctor showed them into an examine room where Harvey could sit.

“Mr. Specter, can you tell me why you are in such bad shape?”

“Hey doc, he went through surgery not to long ago and is still trying to get back on his feet again. His girl is in the hospital so he didn’t take his pain meds from this morning yet so all he really is in, is pain, and lots of it.”

“I see, well if what you say is all true I am going to have to confirm with our doctor, do you have a number?”

“In my wallet.” Harvey was getting up to get it but Mike and the doctor insisted he stay seated before he fell over. Mike grabbed his wallet and gave him the card. The doctor walked out to make the call while they waited for him. Mike sat next to Harvey on the bed and lay his arm around him, Harvey silently started to sob and lean into Mike, the shaking worsened and Mike held on to him tightly. He wrapped both arms around him tightly and couldn’t help but swallow his own tears back. He hated seeing the most cocky person he looked up to break down and be broken beyond repair in front of him. They sat there, Mike comforting Harvey, Harvey finally let it go. Everything that bothered him, angered him, saddened him…

Harvey clutched onto Mike for dear life and cried, Mike tightened his grip and couldn’t do more for his dear friend who got beaten by life for the millionth time.

 

Mike paced inside the dark room Harvey was given to rest and take his meds after the doctor returned confirming what Mike had already told him. He looked over to Harvey who lay down on the bed finally getting some rest. He looked at his phone and decided to see Donna before Harvey woke up. He remembered the nurse telling him the room number so he made his way to go and find it. He rounded one of many corners of the many halls and found the room Donna was in. He walked in to see Donna awake and watching TV.

“Hey you.” Mike leaned against the door post and smiled the best he could.

“Mike! What are you doing here?” She held out her arms waiting for a hug.

“Harvey called me. He sounded a little upset so I came to check on you guys.”

“How is he?” Donna’s worried face eyed him for information.

“He is…. Resting.” Donna knotted her fingers in her lap and locked her gaze on them. Mike rested the palm of his hand on her cheeck to turn her towards him and spotted little clear beads running down her face.

“Donna, he loves you, you love him. Don’t give up on one another, you need each other.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Mike, you don’t kn—“

“Yes, I do. And I still love you to bits.” She smiled faintly and grabbed his hand that rested on her face.

“Rachel would get the wrong idea Mike, Hell, I would get the wrong idea.” Harvey stood in the exact spot Mike stood not to long ago. His arms were crossed and he smiled kindly. Mike stood upright and held both hands in the air.

“She’s all yours, but she is my family too Harvey. You’re gonna have to learn to share.” Harvey leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

“Never.” The silence in the room broke after music hit the air.

“Sorry! I’ll take this outside.” Mike scrambled to find his phone while walking out the room.

“How are you feeling?” Donna touched Harvey’s face to see how pained it looked.

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t able to take my pain meds is all.”

“Harvey! Why didn’t you?”

“Because I am not leaving you alone.” He sat himself down at the edge of the bed still holding her hand.

“Harvey, I don’t know wh—“

“That makes two of us, let’s see what the doctor has to say.”

 

They waited for a while until a woman walked in with a very professional look.

“I love your shoes!” Donna’s voice came out before she could think and it made Harvey laugh. Donna looked at Harvey, she hadn’t seen him laugh like that for a while. The woman smiled with her whole face and walked up to the bed.

“Why thank you, I rather like them too.” She rested her hand on Donna’s shoulder and gave a little squeeze. She looked over at Harvey and back again.

“I’m Dr. Audrey Ryder, your Obstetrician. I hear this situation is a little difficult, care to explain?”

“You mean nobody filled you in on the situation?” Harvey spoke low, looking right in to her eyes.

“Well, yes they have but I want to know your point of view.” Donna looked up at her.

“This was not planned, and if it was it was with the wrong man. This is Harvey, my boyfriend. And not too long ago we went away together but at that time I was being harassed and stalked by a man who didn’t get a hint. Anyways, he nearly killed the love of my life by hitting him so hard on the head he cracked his skull. And while I thought he was dead he took advantage… of…. Me. He raped.. me. I found out after that Harvey was still alive because of the fighting in the next room and he tried to protect me! He tried! And in the end he did and it nearly cost him his life. And now I’m pregnant, but not with Harvey!” Donna had tears streaming down her face, Harvey wrapped himself around her to calm her down.

“I see, but I need to know if you want to abort the pregnancy. And I need to hear it from you. I can’t make assumptions.” Harvey kissed her head and stroked her hair.

“We still have to talk about it, I just found out.” She nodded at Harvey.

“You can have the nurse page me when you have reached a decision.” She left the room with that and Harvey sighed.

“Donna, baby, I need you to help me out here. But I know that I love you and don’t want to be without you. If you choose to have this child I will support it.” Donna looked up at him and just couldn’t help loving this man.

“I don’t know, this baby did nothing wrong, and we are good people. We could love the baby no matter what. But it will always remind us, I don’t know. But this baby did nothing wrong.” She cried into his chest and sobbed. Harvey’s tears flowed and he swallowed.

“Something tells me you have already decided.”

“I’ll have the baby, and maybe adoption?”

“We will figure that out along the way.” He started playing with her hair and started tickling her hair which made her giggle slightly.

“God, I love you…” He looked deep into her eyes and just sank deeper in that pool of love they shared.

“I love you, too…” They kissed gently and hugged again.

 

Mike came back to find Harvey and Donna in a deep tumble of emotions and decided to get coffee for all of them. While walking through the halls he felt as if someone was watching and turned to see no one. He shrugged and went to hunt down some coffee.

 

“Allright then, all of the paperwork is signed and taken care of so let’s get you back home and take good care of you.” Harvey tied Donna’s shoes for her and slowly got back up.

“I could have done that myself.”

“Ah, I wanted to do it. And if you want to go full term I suggest you get used to it.”

“Harvey, I—“

“Donna, I support everything you do and I will be there for every single one. Let’s try to imagine it _was_ ours?”

“ _Was_?” She couldn’t believe this, he wanted her even now. After everything they went through he still wanted to be there for her.

“Are you sure? I mean really?”

“Yes!” He kissed her again, and again.

“Now let’s get the hell out of here, we need to go get something.” She didn’t understand what he meant by that but grabbed his hand and walked out with him. They rounded the corner to see Mike coming back with coffee.

“Talk about timing!” Mike smiled and handed them their coffee. Harvey sipped his and squinted.

“Wait, hold up this is yours,” He grabbed the coffee from Donna and gave his to her.

“And this is mine.” Taking another sip he sighed and thanked Mike.

“Mike, I need you to come with us.”

“But I’m needed back at work.”

“Who’s your boss?”

“You are.”

“Good, c’mon.”

 

Donna was looking at some baggy warm clothes to get comfy in for when she got bigger. Harvey dragged Mike with him to another store Donna didn’t want to go too. He said that he was going to get Mike a late birthday gift, to which they decided cologne. Donna didn’t want to be anywhere near smelly things, especially a store filled with perfume and cologne.

“Harvey? The store is the other way.”

“I know, we aren’t getting you anything.”

“Hey!? What the—“ Mike stopped talking when he saw where they were going and couldn’t believe his eyes anymore. Harvey was about to walk in before he stopped to find Mike frozen a few feet away from him.

“Mike, come on man!” he dragged Mike in to the jewelry store and let go once inside.

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Buying me a watch?” Harvey looked at Mike as if he was ready to kill him.

“I’m kidding, I get it.” Harvey smacked the back of his head and walked over to the woman behind the counter. She welcomed both gentlemen and asked how she could be of service to them.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring.” The woman looked over at Mike and smiled.

“Are there any preferences?” Mike smiled back at her and realized what she meant.

“Wait, what? No, no, no, him and I. Nope” He crossed his arms in a big X. Harvey smiled at him.

“You’d make a lovely bride. But it’s for my girl, not him.” The woman blushed feeling slightly embarrassed of her accusation. She grabbed some engagement rings out from under the glass cases and straightened them to perfection so he could pick.

“Got anything bigger than these?” The woman’s jaw nearly slammed the floor but she recovered herself by smiling back at him.

“Bigger?”

“Bigger.” Next to Harvey was a small little voice.

“Bigger?” He turned to Mike and grabbed hold of his shoulders and smiled.

“This is Donna we’re talking about Mike, what would Donna like?” They nodded for a sec and simultaneously looked at the woman behind the desk and said…

“Bigger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Sorry for the late response but with Christmas and New Year's it's been kinda hectic!  
> But it's slowly coming back. Y'know, a normal kind of routine you get settled into after all the stuff that's been going on.
> 
> So here's what I am going to try to do. I'm going to try and put a chapter every 2 weeks online. One week just isn't enough for making a great story. If it isn't up in 2 weeks time you can contact by my email on my profile. 
> 
> But i'll do my best! So leave the pitchforks, please?
> 
> Greetz, B


	16. Who knew?

**Chapter 16**

 

Who knew?

 

“Whew, I got to tell ya Harvey. Donna is going to lose it when you show her that ring!”

“That’s the point Mike.” Harvey put the little red velvet box in his coat and made his way back towards Donna who was happily eating a cheese pretzel. Harvey made sure to stay out of her line of sight so he could sneak up on her. When he reached her back he could mildly smell her perfume and the steaming cheese pretzel and gave into temptation and took a big bite of the pretzel which made Donna jump!

“What the! Harvey! You dog!” She smiled wide and glowed, glowed? Harvey couldn’t help but notice how bright she seemed and by the looks of Mike who was now stealing a bite from her pretzel he couldn’t either, was he squinting?

“Mike! You fiend!” She hit Mike on the shoulder and looked at her pretzel which was now just a little piece in the napkin she held.

“Don’t worry Donna, I’ll get you another!” Mike was backing away with his hands in the air as if not to be in the line of fire.

“Get TWO!” He gave her a thumbs up and put a skip in his step as not to keep her waiting too long.

“Two?” Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist and interlaced his fingers in the small of her back.

“I’m hungry…” Donna blew a stray hair out of her face and smiled up to Harvey.

“I think you’ve gotten bigger?”

“What?!” Uh-oh… Harvey did not think that one through. Where the hell is Mike, he looked up to see that no good fiend when he felt a punch on his chest!

“Ow! I meant with you being pregnant.” Donna looked a little sullen after mentioning the baby. He grabbed her chin so she could meet his gaze.

“Donna, I love you and I will always love you and be there for you. You understand that, right?” He made sure she got what he meant when he laid his hand on her belly. She jerked a little when he did and saw her bite her lower lip which started to tremble.

“You mean that?”

“You know I do!” He bent down and kissed her gently. When he looked up one more time for Mike he saw the goofball walking up with a white paper bag that had golden letters on it.

“Mike! What took you so damn long?” Mike and Donna spoke simultaneously when answering.

“The line.” They burst out laughing when they did which made Harvey smile.

“Now give me one of those already!” Mike opened the bag to show Donna 7 cheese pretzels.

“To take home with you.” He smiled at Donna who was very pleased with her treats.

“Y’know Harvey, you’re going to have to do this when she has cravings at 2AM at night!” Donna took a big bite of her steaming treat and when she couldn’t answer she shook her head up and down 90 miles an hour. Harvey laughed and looked at her.

“Mike, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He bent down and kissed her again while retreating he stole another bite!

“Harvey!”

“What? I didn’t eat breakfast…” He grabbed the bags of clothes Donna had bought for herself and took her hand. They made their way back to the street where the car was parked.

“Oh Mike, can I speak to you a moment?” Donna was already getting in the car and looked up in surprise.

“I’ll just be second.” He closed the door and walked up to Mike.

“What’s up?” He grabbed his shoulder and smiled. Harvey patted the man’s arm.

“What are you doing with your vacation days?”

“Uhm, haven’t thought about it yet.”

“Good! Tell Rachel to use her’s the same time you use yours.”

“What? Why?” Harvey smiled and patted Mike’s arm.

“Because I thought of taking Donna away for a while, out of the city. This way she and I can rest and relax. And I know she will love Rachel’s company. And you can enjoy mine.” Mike scoffed and looked Mike over a few times.

“You sure?”

“Very, I’ll send you everything you need just make sure you show up on time.” Harvey walked back over to the car and gave Mike a last wink before getting in. They drove off leaving Mike with an earsplitting grin on his face.

 

“Donna!” Harvey sat on the couch with his laptop. He could hear her walking around in the distance.

“Yeah?” She popped her head out of a room.

“C’mere. I want to show you something.” He heard her walking towards him and felt the hair at his neck stand on end. She gently lay her hands on his shoulders which made him hum in approval. He grabbed one of her hands and lead her around the couch so she stand right in front of him. He leaned his head forward and felt warm soft hands caress his cheek. He looked up to find a heated glance from Donna.

“Harvey?”

“Donna, I called you over here because I wanted to show you something.” He gestured for her to sit down next to him, which she did.

“I like the clothes,” he went from holding her hand to touching her arm up and down “nice and soft.” They shared a brief smile together. Harvey realized he kept stalling and just went for it!

“Donna, I kinda wanted to get out of the city for a while. Somewhere more comfortable for you and the baby.

“But Harvey, I don’t know…” Harvey understood what Donna meant and turned the desktop towards her. Donna’s face lit up, when she saw the snow and the cabin she couldn’t contain her excitement.

“You mean?!”

“Yes.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” Harvey smiled wide and loved how happy she got.

“There’s more.” Donna stopped her little happy dance and didn’t understand what Harvey meant.

“What do you mean?”

“Mike and Rachel are coming too.”

“Really!!!” Donna jumped into Harvey’s arms and kissed him all over.

Harvey closed his arms around her so she couldn’t run away. They sat like that on the couch for a while, enjoying eachothers company. They chose topics to talk about like what they would be able to do over there and what kind of events they had. They both agreed that Rachel would pick the restaurants. Harvey turned on the TV after the conversation got quiet. After a while he knew Donna fell asleep, her breathing had evened in his arms where she lay. Her head lay in the crook of his shoulder where her breath slightly tickled his neck. He jumped rather sudden when he felt something kick his rib. It hurt a lot the next time when he felt the weird sensation lower but harder in his NO TOUCH zone! Harvey couldn’t help but jerk and reach for his bruised side. Donna woke up and saw Harvey’s face morphed in pain. She quickly sat up and looked him over.

“Harvey, what is it?”

“Damn! That hurt.” Harvey let out a burst of laughter and looked up at Donna. Donna quirked a little smile not fully grasping what was going on at the moment.

“The baby started moving while you were asleep.” Harvey gasped a little trying to explain while still holding his side.

“It was a little uncomfortable but no that bad so I left you as you were. And then the kid got smart i’m guessing because he kicked me right where it hurt most!” Harvey smiled and looked into Donna’s eyes which were slowly tearing.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Harvey moved closer to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. She wiped the tears away and smiled at Harvey.

“No, no it’s not that. I thought that I wouldn’t be able to have this.” She gestured all around her and stopped at Harvey. She grabbed both his hands and brought them up to her face.

“Harvey, after everything we’ve been through, we are still here. You made that possible, and I love you to pieces over it!” She leaned in and kissed Harvey deeply. Harvey guided her by holding the back of her head and deepening the kiss even more. He stopped midway and grabbed her face, not saying anything he stared deeply into her eyes. He made sure to look at all of her and swallowed.

“Donna, you mean the world to me. You are my world and I can’t imagine a life without you in it.” He stroked her face gently and brought her back to his lips. Oh those soft and warm lips, Harvey loved those lips, and the sass that came out of them most of the time. He loved the heat and love that came pouring out of this woman, she was the one thing he cherished most in this life. Harvey pulled back to get up, he grabbed Donna’s hands and helped her up to go to the bedroom. When they finally got inside the room the clothes they wore went flying and decorated the furniture and floor.

Harvey lowered Donna gently onto the sheets and madehis way down to her belly. He laid his hand flat on her stomach and got closer.

“You are one the most lucky kids in this world, and I am honored to be a part of your life.” He kissed her stomach gently and looked up at Donna who was smiling.

“I thought I would let him know what his mother is really like before he finds out too late!” Donna made a swing towards Harvey which he avoided with ease. They laughed a while and lay next to one another enjoying the warmth they gave off.

“When do we leave for Colorado?” Harvey moved a little and breathed in.

“Well, I was hoping sooner rather than later.” He rolled over to look at Donna, she lay there waiting for him. He kissed her nose.

“I like the sound of that, I leave it in your capable hands.” Donna wanted to kiss Harvey on the nose but Harvey had other ideas. He dodged her lips and took them instead. He heard Donna hum with gratitude and climbed his way on top of her. Donna’s legs wrapped around Harvey which made him growl in approval.

“Mr. Specter, what would people say?” Harvey was like fire licking her skin, she wanted more of what was to come.

“Ms. Paulson, I don’t give a DAMN!” Harvey rolled with Donna so she was on top. He could see everything now and he loved it. His side started to get sore but that wasn’t going to stop him.

“Harvey! What about—“ Donna’s face went from worried to utter bliss in pleasure and it was all thanks to Harvey. Harvey couldn’t help but love this woman to death. Donna was so entrapped with the pleasure Harvey was giving her that all the minor stuff seemed to fade away. She was in the moment, she wanted Harvey, all of him. They rocked their hips together, their breathing became rough ragged breaths of passion and the sweat just made their skin glisten in the late night lighting of New York.

 

 

Harvey woke up with a red sheen across his eyes and realized that it was Donna’s hair. He pulled her hair away from his face to be met with the early morning sun and squinted. He closed his eyes and tried remembering last night. The passion, heat and love that overcame them was like never before. Harvey looked like a satisfied cat who just had his milk. He stretched a little and couldn’t help but smile about what happened the previous night. He looked down to see Donna still asleep and thought about how heavenly she looked, he moved a strand of hair out of her face which stirred her from slumber. She stretched and looked up to see Harvey.

“Good morning.” Harvey leaned down and kissed her.

“Good morning to you too!”

“Who knew you would be so into it ast night.” Harvey looked troubled at Donna.

“Me? I thought it was you? You were the one who lost yourself!”

“And why is that?” Donna’s eyebrow shot up with little humor. Harvey reached down to find one of the baby books.

“But I read in one of these books somewhere that the mother can have extreme mood swings due to the hormonal imbalance during the pregnancy. It could differ between crying, laughing and more. Also during the pregnancy she could have needs for certain things such as food and drink. It even explains to the male partner that we should be aware of your moods and try to offer the best of what you need. At least that’s what the book says.” Harvey put the book back down and looked over at Donna.

“So what you’re saying is I could’ve been horny last night?”

“Yeah, pretty much…”

“Harvey….” Donna gave a heavy sigh and started to make her way out of bed.

“Hey? What?” Harvey was at a complete loss on what to do right now.

“Harvey, even a single man would know how horny I’ve been thanks to you. And Harvey, i’m horny all the time!” Donna laughed her way to the shower which left Harvey in bed alone. Harvey sat on the sheets for a while not understanding what just happened.

“Harvey!” Donna’s voice came out a little alarming towards Harvey’s comfort and got up to see what was wrong.

“What is it baby?” Harvey peered in and was grabbed by Donna. She led him to the showerhead and hugged him slightly. Her body was wet and soapy which made harvey very happy.

 

About two hours passed until they finally got out of the shower clean together. After Harvey dressed he made sure to make some coffee. He sipped his coffee and grabbed Donna’s cup to bring over to the balcony. His phone went off inside his pocket, he set his coffee down to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Harvey, it’s Mike. I’ve received the information for that trip you plan on making and am a little confused about one thing.

“What’s that?”

“It says ASAP? What do you mean with that?”

“It means Mike that you and Rachel need to choose a date and ASAP so Donna and I don’t have to wait forever.”

“I see, and you think we can just pick up our stuff and go with you guys for who knows how long?”

“Yes.” He knew the face Mike was pulling was his typical ‘you ass’ expression towards his phone.

“Fine, get your stuff packed. We leave tomorrow and now I get to try and talk Rachel into it.”

“Oh please, she will love you. I basically helped you to get in a better place in your relationship with this. Thank me would ya!”

“Yeah yeah, well seeing as to the fact how fast we are going with this i’ll finish up work right now. After that I will get my own and Rachel’s days off in order so that is also a suprise. And we are coming over for dinner, what do you want?”

“Who invited you to dinner?”

“I did!” Harvey chuckled on the phone and threw in some options for dinner. They finally decided on just cooking for themselves. After the call ended Harvey turned to hear Donna walking around the kitchen.

“I’m out here, so is your coffee!” Donna’s head poked out and smiled when she saw him. She walked over, Harvey could see a little bump underneath the big pastel yellow shirt she was wearing. Something inside of him wanted to reach out and touch her but he thought that would be too weird.

_“But maybe she won’t mind?”_ When Donna got to him he reached out his hand and lay it on her belly, Donna stopped in her tracks and saw that Harvey wasn’t looking at her but at her belly. He whole entire hand just fit on her belly, he moved his fingers gently _._ Donna was mesmerized looking at Harvey, he had a bit of a crooked smile and his eyes held so much love it was simply pouring out of him. She couldn’t help but not stare.

Harvey was thinking about this innocent little life that hurt no one, he wanted to protect this life. He felt how the soft fabric caressed his fingertips, the warmth slowly seeping into him, he smiled and decided to look up and found Donna staring at him with big eyes and a soft smile. He froze and realised what he was doing and choke coughed. They both laughed, Donna reached her arm around his neck and Harvey around her waist. They held eachother tightly. Harvey had a sudden spark in him that told him NOW was the perfect time. He looked over inside the livingroom. He hid the ring in there somewhere so Donna wouldn’t find it. Harvey took a deep breath. He grabbed her shoulders gently and stopped the embrace. Donna was suprised by this action and stepped back.

“Harvey?”

“Wait, I want to, I want to uhm… Just wait.” He pointed at the floor while handing her the coffee he poured for her earlier. He rushed back in leaving Donna with a puzzled look on her face.

 

Harvey walked into the livingroom holding his side since it was aching a little. He made his way to the bar. He knew she wouldn’t come near it in her state. He smiled at the thought. He opened one of the drawers and found the little red velvet box, he grabbed it and swallowed. He took a few deep breaths and took the first step towards “I do or I don’t”. He walked out on to the balcony and saw Donna’s back. She was over looking New York, watching the people below get themselves to work. She turned when she heard Harvey.

“Hey, what were you doing?”

“I was just checking on something.”

“Oh? What?” Harvey laughed and looked up to the morning sky for a second as in asking help from the Gods.

“Donna, give me that.” He grabbed her coffee and put it to the side. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

“Donna, you were there when I was nothing. When I was just a cocky lawyer starting out, you caught my eye, it went by so fast I nearly missed it but I didn’t. You have made my life so exciting,” Harvey laughed at that last part, Donna’s eyes were watering slightly.

“You were so, so”

“Watch it” Donna smiled.

“So uplifting, you knew everything about me when I knew nothing about you. You took care of me in my hour of need and I want and will take care of you when your hour comes again. I messed up last time, I know that!

“Harvey! That is not wh—“

“Donna, let me finish.” Harvey’s voice broke and a tear made it’s way down his face which looked broken at this moment but found it’s light when he spoke again.

“Donna, I love you, life isn’t worth living for, unless you have something worth dying for. I want to be with you in your darkest and finest hour. I want to walk with you through this life and the next. I want you to love me the same way I do you. And I swear from this day forward that I will do all I can in my power that I will protect you and love you till the end of time. “ Harvey took his time getting down on one knee. He grunted a little due to his side but he got there in the end. He looked up to see Donna very emotionally shocked, he smiled and slowly parted his lips.

“Donna Paulson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Donna gasped and stared at the little red box that opened for her. Inside was a ring, her fingers trembled. She looked back into Harvey’s eyes and slowly moved her head. Harvey saw Donna finally move by shaking her head yes!

He got up and hugged her tight, he kissed her and deepened it. They were left gasping for air when they finally needed to breath. Harvey grabbed her left hand and slid the ring gently onto her ring finger.

“Donna Specter. I like the sound of that.” Harvey kissed her hand again.

“Harvey, this is too much. This ring is HUGE!” Harvey laughed loud and proud.

“I thought you would like it?” Donna made a funny face.

“But it’s enormous! I mean, I know you can afford it but this is just too much!”

“No it isn’t. I’ll decide when it’s enough.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He grunted again when twisting a little.

“Did you take your painkillers this morning?”

“…” Harvey’s silence was Donna’s answer.

“I’ll get them, sit down before you keel over I don’t want to bring my fiancé to the hospital on the first day of our engagement.” Harvey sat down holding on to his side while Donna skipped into the kitchen gawking at her ring.

“If you keep staring at it you’ll go blind.” He heard a tiny voice from where Donna was.

“But it’s just so big…” Harvey laughed.

_“She said yes! She said yes. Yes!”_ He thought and smiled while staring out the window.


End file.
